Я (не) хочу
by Marlek
Summary: Окита Сого не хочет подчиняться законам, навязанным людям аманто с планеты Альфа Ину. Он желает идти по жизни дорогой, которую выбрал сам, и с тем человеком, которого хочет не потому, что так указала ему природа. Нестандартный омегаверс. Посвящение: Maksut


**Автор:** Marlek ( /authors/actpaxanb)  
**Беты (редакторы):** Flagreit, Llinlinn  
**Фэндом:** Gintama  
**Персонажи:** Гинтоки × Окита, Хиджиката/Гинтоки, Хиджиката/Окита, упоминаются Сакамото/Такасуги, Сакамото/Гинтоки и Сакамото/Кацура/Гинтоки/Такасуги, другие персонажи, ОП  
**Рейтинг:** NC-21  
**Жанры:** Слэш (яой), Драма, Фантастика, PWP, Hurt/comfort, AU, Омегаверс  
**Предупреждения:** Насилие, Нецензурная лексика, Групповой секс, ОМП, Кинк, Секс с использованием посторонних предметов  
**Статус:** закончен

**Описание:**  
Окита Сого не хочет подчиняться законам, навязанным людям аманто с планеты Альфа Ину. Он желает идти по жизни дорогой, которую выбрал сам, и с тем человеком, которого хочет не потому, что так указала ему природа.  
Нестандартный омегаверс.

**Посвящение:**

Maksut.

**Примечания автора:**  
Написано для команды Гинтама на ФБ-2013.

– Ничего не получится, – говорит им Лайз-сенсей, аманто с головой крысы.  
Окита реагирует моментально, как пружина в спусковом механизме после нажатия на спусковой крючок.

Стол с пробирками тут же врезается в стену. 

Сотни маленьких колбочек для анализов. Смесь ДНК и чужих болезней.

Брызги стекла висят в воздухе всего мгновение, а потом с вялым хрустом падают вниз. Пол становится похож на мозаику, только что выложенную и хрупкую, влажно блестящую красной краской. Не хватает таблички «Осторожно, окрашено!».

За первой партией пробирок летит следующая, затем тумбочка и даже операционный стол.

Это похоже на боевик с Наком Чоррисом.

Или психологическую драму.

Посттравматический синдром. 

Кагура такие фильмы очень любит. 

Лайз-сенсей кричит тоненьким голоском, и его усики смешно шевелятся на мохнатой морде. Он пытается остановить взбушевавшегося пациента, но Окита хватает его за руку и перекидывает через себя прямо в стекло.

Истошный крик режет уши, вгрызается в мозг. 

На Оките зелёный больничный халат, в руках уже откуда-то его катана – похоже, добрался до снятой для обследования одежды. У него глаза ничего не соображающего человека – пустые и безумные. 

Действительность становится похожа на трешовый фильм ужасов. 

Пациент из преисподней. 

Резня катаной в стиле бензопилы. 

Окита рвёт, мечет, сеет смерть. 

Чвак. Лысый бугай-охранник поскальзывается на стеклянном крошеве, практически самостоятельно нанизываясь горлом на острие катаны. Бусинка, обтянутая кожей.

Скрынь. Пара чётких, уверенных ударов делает из медсестры четыре куска фиолетового мяса. На каждой части есть вяло трепыхающееся щупальце.  
Шлёп. Ассистент врача, аманто с головой мыши, оседает на пол, зажимая руками вспоротое брюхо. Сквозь его пальцы наружу лезут слепые черви кишок. 

Гинтоки наблюдает за происходящим во все глаза, будто впервые видит подобное. И это правда – он никогда не находился настолько близко, чтобы видеть, как Окита убивает. 

Лайз-сенсей большим тараканом ворочается под ногами, явно пытаясь выбраться прочь из комнаты. Гинтоки одним уверенным тычком под дых отправляет его смотреть стерильные сны. Он может ещё пригодиться, а с Окиты станется его ненароком убить. 

В воздухе стоит одуряющий запах крови, медикаментов и смерти. Он ударяет в голову, давит на ту часть мозга, что отвечает за панику. 

Нужно делать ноги. 

Уходить отсюда, пока весь этот переполох не привлёк лишнего внимания.

Но стоит Гинтоки выхватить боккен и сделать шаг вперёд, как в соседней комнате слышится взрыв. Через мгновение в уши врывается зычный голос Хиджикаты, похожий на смертный приговор: 

– Это Шинсенгуми! Вы все арестованы за нелегальную практику! 

Стоп. 

Нужно ведь пояснить, как они оказались вовлечены в межправительственный заговор, нелегальные исследования на людях – и всё это в обход непосредственного начальства капитана Шинсенгуми? 

Если отмотать назад, то аккуратные пачки банкнот идеально смотрелись на его, Гинтоки, столе. Пять стопочек отпечатанных бумажек. Целое бывшее дерево. Ёрозуя же делает любую работу за любые деньги, так? Даже если это – деньги Шинсенгуми. 

Стоп. 

Ещё раньше. 

– Я не хочу быть омегой, – говорит ему сидящий напротив капитан первого отряда особого элитного подразделения Шинсенгуми и по совместительству король садистов Окита Сого. 

– Это неправильно, – говорит ему Окита, и события начинают развиваться с бешеной скоростью. 

Да, вот отсюда. 

Начнём с этого. 

– Когда мне было двенадцать, у меня началась первая течка, – Окита достаёт из кармана прозрачную баночку с таблетками и ставит её на стол рядом с пачками банкнот. На дне тихонько бряцают три синие таблетки, похожие на миниатюрные кубики. – В провинции мало знают об обществе альф и омег, поэтому ни я, ни сестра толком не могли понять, что со мной происходило. Я был раздражителен сверх меры и постоянно кидался на окружающих, пытаясь выместить злобу на других. Тогда в додзё Шиэйкан, где я учился у Кондо-сана кендзюцу, как раз появился этот ублюдок... 

Окита молчит некоторое время. В своей идеально сидящей форме он словно картинка: безупречная осанка, аккуратно расчесан и гладко выбрит (а бреется ли этот мальчишка вообще?). На таких, как он, одинаково заглядываются девушки и парни. Катана у бедра ни у кого не вызывает сомнений в том, что перед ним – альфа, ведь только альфам разрешено ношение оружия. 

Первое правило Шинсенгуми: на службу сёгуната могут поступить только альфы. 

Ещё один довод стать правительственным псом. 

– Я не хочу быть омегой, – говорит ему сидящий напротив капитан первого отряда особого элитного подразделения Шинсенгуми и по совместительству король садистов Окита Сого. 

– Это неправильно, – добавляет он спустя мгновение. 

Слова ложатся между ними тяжело и веско, будто кирпичи поверх фундамента новой стены. Будет здание жилищем или клеткой – ещё не понять. Гинтоки хочет спросить, не шутит ли его собеседник, но вопрос застревает в горле, нелепый и странный, как один из вариантов в игре «Найди лишнее слово». 

Потому что это не шутка. 

У Окиты тени под глазами и бледное до синевы лицо. По правде говоря, выглядит он отвратительно. Зрачки похожи на пустые колодцы – тёмные, под завязку напичканные чертями разных мастей. 

Знакомый взгляд. 

Так смотрит человек, который для себя уже всё решил. Непоколебимо, наперекор всем и всему. И плевать на последствия и на то, что подумают другие. 

Гинтоки когда-то уже знал омегу с таким вот взглядом и плотно сжатыми в узкую линию губами. В этом выражении читались воля, упрямство и желание идти до конца. Не щадя себя, до упора. До излома, до крови. В глубине глаз напротив, на самом дне, зажатая рамками, привычками и воспитанием горит застарелая, втёртая в подкорку ненависть к судьбе. А под этой ненавистью можно разглядеть отвращение к себе. К собственной слабости. 

Гинтоки слишком хорошо всё понимает. Он знает, что будет, если он согласится на эту работу. 

Всё-таки потрясающая вещь – человеческая интуиция. Почти рудиментарный кусок эволюции хомо сапиенс. Аппендикс сознания. Чуйка. Интуиция никогда не подводила Широяшу. От интуиции зависело всё. Она говорила ему: гони этого человека взашей. Выставь вон из дома. Спусти с лестницы, ведь ему уже не помочь. Не лезь повторно в эту гору дерьма размером с Фудзияму. 

Тебя это не касается, ты – бета. 

– Что конкретно ты хочешь от меня? – спрашивает Гинтоки непослушными губами. 

– Таблетки. Эти или другие, – Окита всё уже решил для себя, поэтому отвечает чёткими, сухими фразами. Он явно обдумывал всё это снова и снова. По тысяче раз, перебирая варианты наподобие кубика Рубика. – Ещё лучше – исследование. В идеале – операция. И пожить подальше от казарм. 

– Почему? 

– Я обещал Кондо-сану. 

Горилла командующий – единственная причина, по которой Окита служит в Шинсенгуми. Он не может не знать. Кто-то также должен был помогать ему при плановых медицинских осмотрах. 

– Тогда Кондо-сан помог сестре найти для меня таблетки, подавляющие выделение гормонов. Сейчас они заканчиваются. У меня есть ещё одна упаковка, но это всё. Позже таблетки мне доставала сестра, а ей – тот ублюдок, что хотел на ней жениться. Он с аманто не только оружием торговал. Целая нелегальная сеть. Наркотики и медикаменты в том числе. Амантовские разработки для омег и альф на основе исследований медиков Альфа Ину. Тогда я больше месяца пробыл дома вместе с сестрой. После у меня была одна цель – утереть нос этому ублюдку Хиджикате. Когда мне было двенадцать, я стал мэнкё стиля Теннен Ришин Рю. 

Мэнкё – это предпоследний уровень перед мастером меча. Мэнкё в двенадцать – это гений от природы. Рождённый с катаной в руке вместо серебряной ложки. Многие самураи получали этот статус, только дожив до первых седин. Или не доживали вообще. Ни до статуса, ни до первых седых волос. 

Гинтоки самоучка. Он умеет драться, чтобы выживать. Ему хватает. Гинтоки сражался с мастером меча додзё Кьюбей и знает, что его самозваный стиль – пшик по сравнению с настоящим мастерством, отточенным поколениями учителей старых школ. На самом деле, он не особо расстроен этим фактом. 

Окита давно уже сильнее своего учителя – это очевидно. Он не носит звания мастера меча только потому, что Кондо Исао был и останется главой додзё до самой смерти. 

У него уникальный дар, один на миллион. 

И он омега. 

Глупо. Бессмысленно. Как и всё в этой жизни. 

– Кондо-сан не хотел брать меня в город, когда решил создать Шинсенгуми, – невесело улыбается этот мальчишка с глазами старика. – Но я пообещал ему: если перестану быть стабильным, то сразу уйду. Переберусь навсегда домой, к сестре. 

Ему не нужно говорить, что его сестры больше нет и возвращаться попросту некуда. 

– Проблема не в том, что нужно принимать таблетки, – предвещает Окита следующий вопрос Гинтоки. – Они перестали работать после смерти сестры. Вернее, эффект мне совсем не нравится. Я всегда хорошо их переносил, кроме того первого месяца. А сейчас что-то не так. На прошлой неделе я был у врача, и он сказал, что у меня сильнейшая детоксикация. Даже намекнул, урод, чтобы я прекратил баловаться наркотиками. 

Отказ организма на фоне стресса из-за постоянного подавления природной функции. Отравление всех органов. Кратковременные потери памяти. Частичный паралич некоторых мышц. Неконтролируемые судороги.  
Сильная головная боль, схожая с мигренями. Бессонница. Время до полного разрушения организма – от месяца до двух. 

Сухие строчки заключения врача стоят перед глазами, будто Гинтоки их только что прочитал. Почерк виляет, чёрные иероглифы сливаются друг с другом, толком не разобрать и так трудночитаемые термины, выкладки и заключения. 

И единственная разборчивая фраза, подчёркнутая дважды. Отступление от стандартного врачебного почерка, чтобы показать серьёзность написанного: «Прекратить приём». И уже глаза в глаза, вкрадчиво и вслух, а не на бумаге: «Продолжите пить таблетки – гарантированно умрёте». 

Гинтоки уже всё это видел. 

– Я готов заплатить любую сумму, – произносит Окита. – Ты идеально мне подходишь. Даже если кто и заподозрит, что ты омега, – для тебя это не критично. Ты можешь разговаривать с аманто без последствий от властей. У тебя есть связи. Ты бета. 

В современном мире большая часть населения – беты. Немногочисленные альфы занимают правительственные и военные посты, а омеги ограничены законом в большинстве социальных и политических прав.

Гинтоки смотрит на аккуратные пачки банкнот. Зелёные стопочки напечатанных бумажек. Если подумать, то этим миром правит бесполезная для доисторического человека вещь.

– Деньгами соришь?

Окита пожимает плечами. Это отчётливо видно – опускаются и поднимаются нашивки на мундире. Он закован в броню своей формы. В титановый панцирь своего статуса. Если вытащить наружу – мягкое тело устрицы останется совершенно беззащитным. 

– Раньше я отправлял их сестре, чтобы она ни в чем не нуждалась и могла получить лучшую медицинскую помощь. Сейчас в этом нет необходимости, и денег скопилось прилично. Мне они не нужны. 

– Хиджиката знает? 

– Смеёшься? 

– Уточняю. С ним могут быть проблемы. 

– Потому я и хочу уехать подальше. Я взял отпуск и сказал, что проведу его за городом. 

– Хорошо, – соглашается Гинтоки. 

«Ты придурок», привычно говорит ему интуиция. 

– Только я ничего не обещаю. Это не тот противник, с которым я привык бороться, – улыбаться получается почти так же беззаботно, как и всегда. 

– И я, – серьёзно отвечает Окита. 

– У тебя больше опыта. 

– Как же.

Гинтоки приходится просить Отаэ забрать к себе Кагуру и Садахару. Та только смотрит на него подозрительно, но деньги берёт.

Отосэ же вначале решает, что он заделался фальшивомонетчиком, – столько за аренду Ёрозуя не платила даже после истории с восстанием в Шинсенгуми. 

Если подумать, то есть своеобразная ирония судьбы в том, что доблестные стражи порядка работают на ленивых любителей парфе, суконбу и поп-идолов.

– Ты что, кому-то крупно насолил и теперь уезжаешь из страны? – фыркает Катарина. 

Но признаёт йены настоящими – опыт воровки сказывается.

– Нет, всего лишь думаю сделать пластическую операцию и не хочу, чтобы меня преследовали, – отмахивается Гинтоки и, собрав вещи, съезжает в тот же вечер. 

Дом на окраине города Окита подбирает сам и довольно быстро. Уютный и в старом стиле, с большими пустыми комнатами, выстланными татами, и ухоженным двориком. Единственное отличие – лишнее стены здесь не пропускают звуки и запахи. На дворе лето, и в этом районе мало домов, что как нельзя лучше подходит для их планов. 

Когда Гинтоки появляется на пороге, Окита уже сидит внутри. Он смотрит какую-то дораму по телевизору, одетый в светлую лёгкую юкату. Пакет с чипсами и кола под рукой – и не скажешь, будто недавно его что-то волновало. 

Гинтоки сам разваливается на диване как ни в чём не бывало и достаёт новый выпуск «Джампа». В конце концов, заработанные деньги нужно на что-то тратить. Поисками информации он займётся с утра, на свежую голову. 

Через несколько минут Гинтоки переворачивает очередную страницу журнала и хмыкает в раздражении. Карачи Зенпаки как раз должен был услышать имя своего зампакто, когда появилась надпись «В следующем номере...» 

– Любят же мангаки прерывать главу на самом интересном! 

Окита оборачивается и долго разглядывает его в упор. 

– Ты похож на старика, который так и не перерос детские увлечения, – говорит он спустя минуту и засовывает в рот хрустящую чипсину. 

– А ты для своего возраста слишком умный, – беззлобно огрызается Гинтоки, дочитывая проходную главу «Наруто». 

Окита улыбается уголком рта и возвращается к своей дораме. Полчаса спустя они смотрят её уже вдвоём. Жить вместе оказывается не так уж и сложно. 

Хотя как сказать. 

Утром Гинтоки приходится хозяйничать на кухне самому. 

– Ты и готовить умеешь? – вместо приветствия говорит ему Окита. 

Он до омерзения бодр утром. Умытый и причесанный, даже в домашней юкате он олицетворяет собой полную противоположность лохматому Гинтоки. 

– А то. Вы в Шинсенгуми что, святым духом всех кормите? 

– Мы готовим, на вахте. Но я, как офицер, давно этого не делаю. Да и... чревато это сам знаешь чем, – просто пожимает плечами Окита и делает бровями такое движение, что кажется, будто они живут собственной жизнью.  
Честность – тоже оружие. 

– А то, – в тон ему отвечает Гинтоки. – Поможешь? 

– С какой радости? Я не для того тебе плачу... 

– Ты платишь мне за помощь, а не за то, чтобы я был твоей кухаркой. Захочешь есть – готовь сам или заказывай. 

– Ну и ладно... 

Окита разворачивается и уходит. Шаги у него мягкие и неслышные. Привычка, выработанная годами. 

– Наглый пацан, – бормочет Гинтоки, с упоением помешивая в кастрюльке мисо-суп. 

Замечательное первое утро вместе. 

– Рыба, свежая рыба, налетай, покупай! Ры-ы-ы-ы-ба-а-а! 

Едкий запах пота, рыбьих внутренностей и чешуи. Гомон торгующихся.

Обычный рыбный базар в субботнее утро. 

– Люблю селёдку, – словно бы между прочим говорит Гинтоки у лотка невысокого торговца с аккуратной чёрной бородкой. 

Изая-сан сидит за прилавком прямо, как на собеседовании по работе. Хитрые тёмные глаза выдают в нём торговца со стажем или – для тех, кто знает, – отличного продавца информации. 

– Не привозили в последнее время. Может, воблы? 

Гинтоки ковыряет мизинцем в носу с отсутствующим видом. Так хоть немного можно перебить запах рыбы. 

– Надо попробовать, – соглашается он. 

– А деньги у тебя есть, Саката-сан? – спрашивает Изая. – Уж извини, но в долг такую вкуснятину не продаю. 

Гинтоки хлопает себя по груди. Ткань кимоно оттопыривается в том месте, где лежит пачка банкнот. Изая улыбается так, что улыбка делит его лицо на две части – верхнюю и нижнюю. Все зубы у него золотые. 

– Тогда давай отрежу кусочек на пробу? 

Вобла костистая и жирная, но действительно вкусная. Гинтоки ест, сплёвывая кости прямо на тарелку и не отрывая взгляда от Изаи. 

Они сидят в небольшой и опрятной, как её владелец, комнате в задней части рынка. Запах рыбы сюда не доходит: в помещении отличная вентиляция. Изая сидит напротив всё так же прямо и ест, аккуратно обгладывая хребет. 

Первое правило общения с Хейваджимой Изаей – отведать его рыбы. Любого вида, приготовленной желаемым способом на выбор. Только тогда он будет с тобой говорить.

Гинтоки доедает и вытирает рот полотенцем. В уголках белой ткани вышиты красной нитью рыбные скелеты. Мон клана Хейваджима. Когда-то все члены этой семьи были уважаемыми самураями. Теперь же они, как и остальные, выживают, как могут. 

Спасибо аманто, прилетевшим на Землю двадцать лет назад. 

Вот, к примеру, Изая продаёт знание, как товар. На развес и поштучно. Он знает всё и обо всех, начиная с обитателей трущоб за рынком и заканчивая живущими во дворце сёгуна. Кто, с кем и как часто – для ревнивых мужей. Сколько и почём – для увеселительных заведений. Когда и какие последствия – для тех, кому это действительно интересно. 

Карманная википедия Эдо. Справочник знаний. Не бесплатный, к сожалению. 

– Зачем тебе это, Саката-сан? – спрашивает Изая, и Гинтоки готов поклясться, что этот человек впервые задаёт кому-то подобный вопрос. 

Информация в обмен на деньги. Никаких лишних вопросов. Деловой подход к каждому клиенту. Изая работает в подполье с детства. Он слишком много знает и чрезвычайно осторожен. Гинтоки бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что тот сливает информацию как Шинсенгуми, так и Мимаваригуми. 

Разумеется, втридорога. 

Задать подобного рода вопрос клиенту для такого профессионала слишком странно. 

«Ты вляпался», говорит Гинтоки его интуиция. Даже не смешно. 

– Надо, – просто говорит Гинтоки и кладёт себе на тарелку ещё один кусок. 

Дела делами, а привычка жрать, если дают, неискоренима. 

Изая продолжает смотреть на него своими чёрными глазами, похожими на две матовые пуговицы. Пару лет назад Гинтоки здорово помог его брату в одной заварушке. Не то чтобы он понял, кого спасает от наёмных убийц за углом бара, в котором просадил все деньги на выпивку. Он и узнал-то об этом задним числом. На следующий день, когда справился с диким похмельем. 

Автопилот защиты нуждающихся. 

Сделать одолжение главному продавцу чужих грязных тайн – та ещё морока. Такие люди не принимают ничего просто так. По правде сказать, Гинтоки меньше всего хотел бы обращаться с просьбами именно к этому человеку. 

Но дело оборачивается совсем уж странно. Все, у кого Гинтоки спрашивает про операции для омег, либо отводят глаза, либо выгоняют его взашей. Либо утверждают, что не знают, о чём он говорит. А ещё улыбаются широко, прикрыв глаза, как заправские вруны. 

Такие улыбки обещают приличные неприятности. Но разве в его жизни хоть что-нибудь бывало идеально? 

– Иногда информация такова, что чем меньше людей о ней знает – тем лучше, – мягко втолковывает ему Изая, будто разъясняя простую истину маленькому ребёнку. – Смекаешь? 

Подобное слово из его уст звучит как извращённое ругательство. Наверное, потому, что Гинтоки тоже впервые слышит его от этого воспитанного человека. 

– Конечно, – спокойно дожёвывает Гинтоки и достаёт из-за пазухи второй конверт с деньгами. – Смекаю. 

Пачка весомо ложится между тарелками. Отличная приправа ко всему на свете. 

Изая хмыкает. Звук висит в воздухе мгновение, а потом растворяется в тишине. 

Молчание, как известно – знак согласия.

***

– Забери это, пожалуйста, Гин-сан, – говорит ему Хинова, глава самого большого района Красных Фонарей в Японии, мать дворового байстрюка и просто красивая женщина.

Она кивает на деньги. Морщит аккуратно напудренный носик, будто Гинтоки предлагает ей дурно пахнущий мусор.

За окном солнце выливает на крыши домов и узкие улицы тонны инфракрасного излучения. На столике в комнате стоит чайник и пара маленьких чашек баснословно дорогого амантовского фарфора. Контрабандное наследие Хосена. 

– Мы все в неоплатном долгу перед тобой, ты можешь задать мне любой вопрос просто так, – настаивает Хинова. 

Честная маленькая гейша.

Единственная альфа в Ёшиваре, оплоте омег всех рас. Птица с подрезанными крыльями.

Гинтоки не двигается. 

– Тогда считай это маленьким пожертвованием на благо вашего общества, – настаивает он в ответ.

Хинова вздыхает, будто не верит ему ни на грош. Ни на грош, ни на пачку стотысячных йен. У неё твёрдый ясный взгляд, от которого вдоль позвоночника гуляет желание подчиниться. Сделать так, как хочет эта женщина.

За раздвижными дверями на энгаве сидит Цукуё. То и дело можно услышать, как она выпускает в воздух дым, когда курит. Карманный телохранитель-омега для правителя-альфы. Омега с острым языком и не менее острыми кунаями. Задница и лоб Гинтоки их прекрасно помнят, спасибо большое. 

У них выходит такой себе тет-а-тет на троих. 

– У нас есть врачи, которые специализируются на омегах. Но в основном они работают не над подавлением, а над усилением особенностей их организма, – Хинова констатирует факты, ничуть не стесняясь. – Например, чтобы течка была постоянной для удовольствия клиента. И без зачатия, конечно. Это старит организм из-за чрезмерной выработки гормонов, и тело быстро приходит в негодность. 

Собачья работа. 

Гинтоки невесело улыбается. 

– Я дам тебе адрес, чтобы ты поговорил с одним из врачей, но вряд ли он тебе поможет. И, Гин-сан, – добавляет Хинова и смотрит прямо и серьёзно. – Не отходи от него ни на шаг. От него фонит. 

Окита ждёт на скамейке возле дома. Греется, прикрыв глаза и подставив лицо заходящему солнцу. Его знобит с тех пор, как он прекратил принимать таблетки.

Всего неделя, а прекрасно виден результат. 

Гинтоки смотрит на острые стрелочки ресниц, на тени от них на чуть округлившихся щеках. На то, как лежат на лбу пряди мягких, словно у девушки, волос. На нежную кожу шеи и выступающие ключицы в вырезе простого серого кимоно. Без формы он выглядит ещё моложе, чем есть на самом деле. Уязвимо. Лицо уже не такое бледное, черты немного смягчились.  
А ещё Гинтоки кожей чувствует, как пялятся на него проходящие мимо люди. 

Ёшивара продолжает «жить ночной жизнью» двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Умирают ли короли, светит ли солнце, закрыто ли небо стальным потолком – красные фонари Ёшивары будут гореть всегда. 

Гинтоки роняет на него свою тень, прячет листок с адресом в рукав кимоно. Окита открывает глаза, и сразу же его лицо меняется. Взгляд у него не подёрнут поволокой, как у омег, что встречались им по пути сюда. Открытые глаза делают мягкий изгиб его подбородка твёрже и решительней. Гинтоки передёргивает плечами, сбрасывая липкое чувство угрозы, потому что этот взгляд режет не хуже стали. 

– Нужно проверить одно место, – произносит Гинтоки и в ответ получает короткий кивок. 

***

– Вход для омег бесплатный, – улыбается им огромный аманто с головой собаки, без стеснения раздевая Окиту глазами. 

Тот скрипит зубами, по привычке шарит рукой на поясе. 

Последние несколько дней у него нервы ни к чёрту. Он реагирует на каждую подначку. На каждый намёк на принадлежность к классу омег.

Гинтоки дёргает его за рукав, а затем приобнимает за талию. Собственнически зарывается носом в мягкие волосы. От Окиты сладко пахнет ванилью. 

– Он со мной. 

И платит за себя как за альфу. 

Охранник приподнимает кустистые брови – его породу можно охарактеризовать как «обычная дворовая» – но без разговоров берёт деньги. 

Деньги берут все. Это универсальный ключ ко всем дверям. 

Клуб называется «Земля обетованная». Садо-мазо-островок для альф и омег общества. 

Ёшивара в Ёшиваре. 

Врач, которого порекомендовала Хинова, отправил их сюда. 

– Всё, что могу посоветовать, – сказал лысенький старичок с яркими зелёными глазами на выцветшем лице. 

Личный гинеколог нескольких поколений проституток всего Эдо. Очередное ответвление на извилистой тропе в игре «Угадай, как выбраться из лабиринта». Знать бы ещё, какие препятствия могут попасться на пути.  
Катана Окиты висит у Гинтоки на поясе рядом с боккеном. Даже в этом месте, где законы каждую ночь новые, омега с оружием – ещё один минус для решения поставленной задачи. 

Накануне вечером позвонил Изая и сказал, что не против встретиться в том же месте. Несколько источников всегда хороши – особенно, если пути исследований сходятся. 

Но в их уравнении пока ещё слишком много неизвестных. И совсем непонятно, что стоит после знака равенства. 

У Окиты напряжено всё тело, когда они идут сквозь толпу полуголых посетителей. В воздухе плывёт запах благовоний и чего-то запретного, и от этой смеси одинаково кружит голову и сводит низ живота.

Возбуждение. Хочется сладкого. Пирога с яблоками. Шоколадного пудинга. Молочного коктейля с кусочками фруктов. Интересно, есть ли в меню этой забегаловки парфе?

Гинтоки старается не показывать любопытства, но он никогда не видел столько альф и омег в одном месте. Даже в Ёшиваре. В маленьком тесном клубе, прижатые друг к другу, перетекают, словно из одного состояния в другое, танцующие пары людей и аманто. На сцене происходит основное действо, но Гинтоки тащит почти не сопротивляющегося Окиту за собой к столикам в углу помещения. 

Улыбка Изаи в лучах ультрафиолета сверкает так, что глазам становится больно. 

– Саката-сан, – когда он говорит, улыбка разбивается на два блестящих полукруга. – Я знал, что ты придёшь. 

За столиком Изаи обнаруживается аккуратно одетый аманто с головой крысы. 

– Это Лайз-сенсей, – говорит Изая на ухо Гинтоки. Для этого ему приходится встать очень близко, хотя из-за громкой музыки их всё равно мало кто может услышать. Гинтоки буквально чувствует, как Окита прожигает их взглядом. – Он раньше работал на Альфа Ину. 

Влажные чёрные бусинки глаз Лайз-сенсея даже не смотрят на него. Всё внимание достаётся Оките, и спина под ладонью Гинтоки становится каменной от напряжения, хотя, казалось бы, дальше некуда. 

– Хороший экземпляр омеги, – замечает Лайз-сенсей, когда они рассаживаются по местам. 

Окита сжимает зубы так, что Гинтоки слышит их скрежет. 

– Мы можем встретиться в другом месте? – в лоб спрашивает Окита, и его вежливый тон кажется грубым и наигранным. 

Вполне возможно, так оно и есть.

Лайз-сенсей молчит некоторое время, будто взвешивая что-то в уме. Сплетает и расплетает пальцы, положив руки на стол рядом со стаканом «Кровавой Мэри». У него короткая коричневая шёрстка по всему телу и аккуратно остриженные чёрные когти. Руки хирурга. Только один коготь, на мизинце – длинный и даже на вид бритвенно острый. Гинтоки не хочет думать, что это своеобразная замена скальпеля.

На сцене внезапно происходит нечто такое, что заставляет зал взорваться криками, делая разговор практически невозможным. 

Высокий смуглый альфа под выкрики толпы выбирает способы развлечения. Его омега, худощавый миловидный парнишка, преданно сидит у его ног, сложив руки на коленях. Даже с того места, где они находятся, видны красные вспухшие полосы на его плечах и широкий чёрный ошейник. Наверняка с биркой «Собственность того-то». 

Гинтоки не хочет представлять себя на месте кого-то из этих двоих. Он просто хочет свой парфе. С апельсиновыми дольками и клубничным воздушным кремом. Надо было заказать пять штук. 

– О, извращенцы всегда извращенцы, – тянет Окита с якобы безразличным видом. 

На губах у него привычная язвительная усмешка, но рука сжимает колено Гинтоки, будто клешня. Интересно, представляет ли он себя на сцене? 

– Всегда хотят показать публике свою натуру, – добавляет Окита. 

Изая безразлично пожимает плечами, потягивая свой коктейль. Его напиток переливается всевозможными цветами радуги и смахивает на целую вселенную, заключённую в темницу стекла. Гинтоки внезапно понимает, что даже и не подозревает, кто Изая по геному – альфа, омега или бета. 

– Пятнадцать, – раздаётся со стороны сцены. 

По выбору толпы появляется чемоданчик со следующей игрушкой. Это металлические гладкие яйца размером с настоящие – а некоторые и больше. Парнишка-омега тут же встаёт на четвереньки и демонстрирует всем свою измазанную в смазке задницу. Растраханное ранее отверстие ещё не закрылось. Зрители возбуждённо кричат. 

– Неужели можно любить настолько, чтобы позволять делать с собой такое? – внезапно глухо говорит Окита. 

На лице у него непередаваемое выражение – смесь отвращения, любопытства и возбуждения. Гинтоки молчит, принимаясь за принесённый наконец-то парфе. Жмурит глаза, засовывая лакомство в рот. Первая ложка сладкого всегда похожа на маленький оргазм. Может, так у него выйдет сосредоточиться. 

В зале хором орут «Один!» 

– Дело не в любви, – внезапно говорит Лайз-сенсей. У него оказывается высокий голос, и он слегка картавит. – У альф и омег гипертрофированное развитие половых гормонов, они влияют на всю биохимию организма и заставляют действовать так, как этого хочет тело. Это всего лишь химия. Любовь, кстати, тоже простейший химический процесс, завязанный на психике. Никаких глубинных мотивов. Химия и привычка. 

«Два!» 

– Но некоторые чувства всё-таки нельзя объяснить одной химией, – упрямо вздёргивает вверх подбородок Окита. 

– Очень немногие, – скептически замечает Лайз-сенсей. 

Окита хмыкает и внезапно встаёт. 

– Мне нужно в туалет, – просто говорит он Гинтоки, и тот кивает. 

Оставляет парфе недоеденным и идёт следом. В ушах гудят басы, будоражат нервы своей пульсацией. Отвратительное место для встречи. Но одно из самых безопасных, как сказал Изая накануне по телефону. По каким меркам безопасных, Гинтоки даже не желает знать. Он ждёт возле двери, подперев стенку. Отсюда не видно сцену, но дружные крики всё равно прорываются, оседают в паху приятной тяжестью. 

«Три!» 

На «Шесть!» Гинтоки не выдерживает и решает проверить, как там Окита. Тот обнаруживается возле умывальника, злой и подозрительно бодрый. В углу живописной кучкой валяется парочка бессознательных тел. Окита пожимает плечами на невысказанный вопрос и выходит следом за Гинтоки в зал. Всё-таки напрасно он боялся – подобные люди не просто так носят титул садистов. 

На «Десять!», до того, как они успевают обсудить детали сделки, Окита начинает кашлять. Он оседает на пол безвольным кульком, неверяще уставившись на свои руки. Даже в мигающем свете искрящихся вертушек можно различить яркую кровь на его ладонях. Дешёвая красная краска. Четыре-пять литров на единицу тела. 

– Интоксикация, – буднично произносит Лайз-сенсей таким тоном, каким говорят о погоде за окном. – Он принимает какие-то лекарства? 

По столу катится стеклянная баночка. Гинтоки хорошо её помнит. Они решили взять таблетки с собой, чтобы показать врачу. Утром баночка была полной под завязку. Сейчас там всего две трети. 

Когда Окиту начинает рвать, Изая подхватывает его под мышки и тащит прочь. 

– Здесь есть запасной выход, – командует он, и Гинтоки слушается без промедлений. 

Хватает Лайза-сенсея за шкирку и буквально выносит из душного, пропитанного сладким запахом секса помещения. От свежего воздуха в ушах гудит – а может, это ещё слышно скандирующую за спиной толпу. 

«Пятнадцать!» 

Окита выглядит зелёным и еле живым, когда Гинтоки усаживается рядом с ним на заднее сидение. Машина принадлежит Изае, за рулём – один из его людей. Лайз-сенсей с другой стороны деловито прижимает пальцы к бледной шее Окиты. Гинтоки не по нутру его острый коготь в опасной близости от сонной артерии. 

– Нужно в лабораторию, иначе он умрёт, – сообщает тот, и Гинтоки кивает. 

Вот и поговорили. 

Окиту трясёт в его руках, между полуприкрытых век видны белки глаз.  
Гинтоки не хочет думать о том, что он скажет Хиджикате, если он умрёт у него на руках. 

Или как будет смотреть в глаза Кагуре. 

Или... 

Изая захлопывает за ними дверцу машины, остаётся снаружи. На его лице нельзя прочитать ни одной эмоции, оно словно маска из теней и полутонов. Когда водитель наконец заводит двигатель, Изая говорит: 

– Саката-сан, – голос у него ровный и спокойный, но от него почему-то волосы на затылке встают дыбом, – на свете ещё существуют вещи, которые нельзя приобрести за деньги. 

Гинтоки знает, о чём он говорит. 

Некоторые вещи не покупаются даже за рощу бывших деревьев. Не все почитают Деньги-сама.

– Я не знаю, насколько тебе важен этот человек, – говорит ему Изая, один из самых опасных людей в Эдо, – но я думаю, мы в расчёте. Что скажешь?  
Гинтоки кивает. Похоже, Изая очень любит младшего брата, известного на весь район драчуна со взрывным характером, любителя приключений на свою задницу. 

Он делает ради него совсем странные вещи. 

– Ага. 

Шины визжат, когда водитель берёт резкий старт. 

***

В подпольной лаборатории Лайза-сенсея светло, просторно и стерильно. 

Гинтоки даже удивляется, потому что словосочетание «подпольная лаборатория» всегда навевало на него мысли о темноте, грязи и треснувших колбах с шевелящимися щупальцами. 

Впрочем, щупальца здесь в наличии: одна из медсестёр может похвастаться четырьмя фиолетовыми отростками. Благодаря им она ловко орудует одновременно шприцом с синим раствором и капельницей и ещё делает какие-то пометки на планшете. Гинтоки определил пол этой студенистой массы по крою кокетливого короткого халатика и жёлтому банту на затылке. 

– Знаете, почему то, что вы хотите сделать, – нелегально? – картавит Лайз-сенсей, прилепляя на грудь Окиты в вырезе присоски датчиков. 

Тот не сопротивляется: под веками бешено вращаются глаза, руки то и дело сжимаются в кулаки. Рвать кровью его перестало, но выглядел он с каждой минутой всё паршивее. 

Над Окитой склоняется ещё один врач – наверняка ассистент. Этот похож на Лайза-сенсея, только меньше ростом, с красными глазами и белоснежной шёрсткой. 

Подопытная мышь на службе у лабораторной крысы. 

Гинтоки чувствует себя лишним и потому просто прислоняется к стене, чтобы не мешать. 

– Эксперименты над генофондом – преступление по межгалактическим законам, – говорит Лайз-сенсей. Игла в его руке хищно блестит. – Это карается без исключений. 

– Дурацкие законы, – хрипит Окита. 

У него белые, как шерсть ассистента губы. 

– Я хочу, – говорит он, и в голосе у него нет ни намёка на ту дрожь, которую можно заметить в его руках, когда он хватается за стол под собой. – Хочу перестать быть омегой. 

Оба врача смотрят на Гинтоки так, словно это он принимает здесь решение. В конце концов, деньги и правда приносил Изае именно он. Поэтому Гинтоки только кивает. 

– Делайте, как он говорит. 

Чуть позже они засовывают безвольного Окиту в сканирующий аппарат, похожий на стальную трубу. 

– Очень интересное молодое тело, – потирает руки Лайз-сенсей. 

Он много лет проработал в одной из клиник Альфа Ину и знает многие их секреты. Это слова Изаи, и Гинтоки не видит причин не верить ему. 

– Прекрасный экземпляр омеги, – продолжает врач. 

БАМ! 

Вмятина на гладкой поверхности устройства, в котором лежит Окита, видна даже снаружи. Идеальный цилиндр с шишкой на боку. 

– Эй, это дорогое оборудование! – усики ассистента топорщатся от возмущения. 

Интересно, если удар такой силы сделать головой, отпечатается ли выражение лица с анатомической точностью? Как в тех мультиках, что крутят по телевизору? 

– Мы заплатим за ущерб, – успокаивает его Гинтоки. 

«Если вам хватит», говорит ему интуиция. 

Аманто свистит что-то сквозь выступающие зубы, каждый из которых размером с большой палец Гинтоки. На экране компьютера, подключённого к аппарату, мелькают линии, графики и стены текста. 

Через некоторое время Лайз-сенсей закачивает и позволяет Оките одеться. 

– Ну что сказать. Вы и так, наверное, знаете, что у вас начинается гормональный всплеск для деторождения? В народе это называется «течка». 

Окита хмурится. Он и вправду стал в последнее время раздражителен. Идеальная маска, панцирь невозмутимого спокойствия и уверенности треснул. Его выдает нервозность в движениях, теплота в глазах, которые появлялись, стоит соприкоснуться с ним хотя бы пальцами во время ужина. Он подолгу пропадал в ванной: то ли дрочил – что вероятнее всего – то ли стоял под холодным душем. Часто не спал по ночам, ходил туда-сюда. Гинтоки слышал его шаги в пустой клетке дома, но не вставал проверять, всё ли в порядке. 

Он не раз видел, как Окита занимался во дворике их временного жилища. Похоже, что в Шинсенгуми практиковалась тренировка до или после построений с самого утра, однако Окита тренировался практически всё время. 

Гинтоки ничего не говорил. Ему просто нечего было сказать. Хорошая драка всегда отвлекала его от ненужных мыслей, но сейчас подраться было не с кем. Гинтоки старался лишний раз даже не смотреть на эти тренировки. Им обоим это не нужно. 

– Уже? – глухо спрашивает Окита и отводит глаза в сторону. 

Будто он, Гинтоки, лакмусовая бумажка его состояния. 

– Да, но пик ещё не наступил. Те таблетки – лучше перестаньте их принимать. Я надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять, почему, – отвечает Лайз-сенсей и указывает на стул. – Позвольте, я возьму ещё и анализ крови. Так, хорошо... Я понимаю, это будет трудно, но таблетки довольно долго воздействовали на ваш организм, и сделать адекватные выводы я пока не могу. Нужно сделать повторные анализы, когда вы будете на пике – так их результаты наиболее точны. Вы, кстати, захватили те образцы? Да? Спасибо. Ах, это старый препарат, таким уже никто не пользуется. Тем более, нужно прекратить его принимать. В этот период советую оставаться дома, потому что в вашем случае отвыкание от препаратов может продлиться не день-два, а от недели до месяца. 

– Вы шутите? – Окита хмурится. 

Это чуть ли не первое выражение на его лице за последние несколько недель, отличное от решительного упорства. 

– Нет, – качает головой Лайз-сенсей. – Это расплата за такую долгую передышку. Кстати, в секс-шопах сейчас много...хм...принадлежностей. Да и спутник вам может помочь. 

Они возвращаются домой сразу же. Окита молчит всю дорогу, бледный и уставший. В свете ночных фонарей он смахивает на пустую оболочку, сухую и ненужную. Неживую. 

Гинтоки ловит его за руку на пороге спальни. 

– Ничего не забыл? – как бы между прочим спрашивает он. 

У Гинтоки большой опыт во вранье самому себе, поэтому он хорошо понимает, когда другие люди так же пытаются обмануть себя и окружающих. Окита смотрит на него хмуро и неласково. Капилляры у него в глазах полопались, отчего он стал похожим на призрака – бледного, красноглазого и жутко злого. 

Гинтоки невозмутимо трясёт перед его лицом пузырьком с таблетками. Кубики с тихим стуком перекатываются внутри. 

Окита отводит взгляд второй раз за вечер. Видеть его таким почему-то ужасно неприятно. 

– Хороший способ покончить жизнь самоубийством, только место плохое выбрал, – почему-то ехидничает Гинтоки. 

Хотя наверняка знает причину, по которой Окита так поступил. Место действительно было плохое. Просто отвратительное. 

Но кулаки так и чешутся начистить этому паршивцу смазливое личико. Останавливает только один вид тонкой линии плотно сжатых губ. Гинтоки слишком хорошо помнит, как Окиту рвало кровью у него на руках, и выглядел он так, словно сейчас умрёт. Превратится в очередное сожаление.  
Ещё один шрам на душе. Там, где никто не заметит, но где сам Гинтоки видит чересчур отчётливо все прошлые отметины. 

Это чувство собственной беспомощности ему очень хорошо знакомо. 

– Знаете, данна, – улыбка у Окиты кривая и невесёлая. – Иногда я и правда вас ненавижу. 

Гинтоки только улыбается в ответ, и прозрачная колбочка кочует из ладони в ладонь. В конце концов, он не стотысячная бумажка с профилем сёгуна, чтобы всем нравиться. 

Пальцы у Окиты ледяные и неловкие. 

Таблетки глухо стучат об эмаль унитаза. Тук, тук, тук. Окита стоит с поднятой рукой довольно долго. 

«Есть ещё вещи, которые нельзя купить за деньги», – говорит Изая. 

«Есть ещё чувства, которые нельзя объяснить химией», – утверждает Окита. 

Глупая честь. Бессмысленная дружба. Нелепый долг. 

Гинтоки смотрит на человека, в котором воплотились эти необъяснимые принципы, и впервые чувствует надежду. И плевать на вечно пессимистически настроенную интуицию. 

Вода из смывного бачка шумит, унося лекарства, и кажется, что вместе с ней так же уходит прочь весь этот кошмарный день. 

До очередного прорыва канализации на соседней улице. 

***

Следующие дни наполнены жарким июльским солнцем, бездельем и возбуждением. 

Обычно Гинтоки привык ничего не делать днями напролет, но в этот раз всё по-другому. Ему нужно следить за своим подопечным. Если тот напорется на альфу в том состоянии, в котором находится, перестав принимать таблетки, – последствия предсказать будет невозможно. 

Окиту раздражает всё. 

Большую часть времени он проводит у себя в комнате или всё так же остервенело занимается даже в самую жару. Гинтоки теперь понимает, почему ему легко удавалось водить всех за нос. У Окиты хорошее телосложение – широкие плечи, мощный торс, мускулы так и перекатываются под гладкой кожей. Ни у одной омеги мужского пола нет такого тела, они все худосочные и женственные. 

Результат бешеных тренировок. Вот что значит – правильная мотивация. 

Ожидание выматывает, а собственное бессилие явно действует Оките на нервы. Он ходит мрачнее тучи, почти не разговаривает и вообще ведёт себя как подросток, которого родители посадили на неделю под домашний арест. По сути, именно так и есть. 

Если не считать того, что Окита сам кого хочешь арестует. 

Хуже всего то, что в воздухе постоянно висит запах сладкого. Гинтоки бы уже давно сошел с ума, окажись он альфой. С него хватило, когда ему пришлось оттаскивать Окиту от разносчика пиццы, парнишки-альфы, который, позабыв обо всем на свете, чуть не накинулся на него. Пришлось доплачивать за молчание – удар с правой у капитана Шинсенгуми оказался довольно мощным. 

А так Гинтоки только и занимается тем, что печёт торты. 

Бисквитные, с хрустящими коржами, из слоёного теста. С мёдом, воздушным кремом и сгущённым молоком. С кокосовой стружкой, вафельной присыпкой и свежими фруктами.

Окита часто стоит в проёме двери, с недовольным видом. Наблюдает. От сладкого его тошнит. Гинтоки не принимает это на свой счёт. Чем меньше конкуренции – тем лучше.

В какой-то из вечеров Гинтоки лень готовить, поэтому они заказывают еду на дом. Одним из пунктов в заказе стоит клубничное мороженое. 

– Как ты это выдерживаешь? – Окита смотрит на него хмуро, из-под бровей. 

Руки сложены на груди – а ведь сам пришёл с вопросом. 

Нужно провести анализ позы собеседника для налаживания контакта. Накануне как раз показывали передачу про психологию диалога. Гинтоки внимательно рассматривает своё мороженое. Оно розовое и треугольное, с надкушенным боком. Палочка деревянная. Вот и весь анализ. 

– Что именно? Жару? Ничего не поделаешь, я... 

– Ты не обычный бета, ведь так? – прерывает его Окита. 

У него нехорошее выражение глаз. Недоброе. 

Беты могут чувствовать чужие феромоны, но совсем слабо, без гормонального подтекста. Просто запах и всё. 

Гинтоки пожимает плечами. 

– Гин-сан всегда был особенным. 

– Ну да! – в раздражении бросает Окита и собирается уходить. 

Достигнуто максимальное напряжение. Авария. Сейчас будет авария.

– Подожди. Да, ты прав. Я плохо чувствую феромоны, которые выделяют омеги. Вернее, совсем не чувствую. 

Похоже, это Оките интересно. Он смотрит на Гинтоки, будто заново изучая. 

– Так было всегда? 

Не в бровь, а в глаз. Всё-таки видно, что работает в военной организации: умеет правильно ставить вопросы. 

Гинтоки откусывает холодный бок мороженого. Перекатывает на языке, смакуя. 

– Долгая история. И не только моя. 

– Но всё же. 

– Мало платишь. 

– П-ф-ф-ф. 

– Скажем так, – улыбаться с холодными от мороженного губами оказывается довольно забавно. – Я в своё время тоже объелся этих таблеток, но они были предназначены для альф. На меня как бету они подействовали неожиданно и последствия вышли странные. Такие дела. 

– Значит, ты импотент? Я всегда подозревал! 

– Не перегибай палку! Циклонная Нео Армстронг реактивная генераторная пушка Гин-сана в полном порядке. И работает, как надо. 

– А что насчет альф? – не отстает Окита. – Ты их не чувствуешь тоже? 

Хиджиката. Он спрашивает о Хиджикате. Наверняка знает – этот вездесущий проныра знает всё.

...кроме того, как перестать быть омегой. 

– Не уверен. 

– Чувствуешь. И хотя ты бета, я не понимаю, почему ты даёшь Хиджикате. 

Знает. 

– Эй, это не твоё дело. 

– Я думал, ты S, данна. А тебе, похоже, нравится, когда тебе... 

– Говорю же, не твоё дело! – Гинтоки в ярости кидает недоеденное мороженое во двор и тут же об этом жалеет.

Он заказал только одно. 

Окита смотрит на него упрямо и зло. 

– Иди спать, – устало вздыхает Гинтоки. 

В ответ – молчание и звук хлопнувшей двери. 

Гинтоки ещё раз вздыхает. 

Нет смысла злиться на Окиту. Он взвинчен и напуган. Тело никогда его не подводило, а теперь он толком и не знает, что с собой делать. Он по-настоящему и омегой-то не был. Другие сталкивались с течкой раз в полгода-год, а у Окиты это, считай, впервые. И во взрослом возрасте. 

Гинтоки не уверен, что смог бы держать себя в руках так же хорошо, окажись он на его месте.

***

То, что Шинске – омега, они знали с самого начала. 

Они – это он и Зура, а остальным почему-то не было до этого дела. Учителю удалось как-то подавить развитие черт омеги в Шинске. 

Амантовские таблетки. Куда без них. Вечно везде эти аманто. 

Гинтоки невесело улыбается, глядя на пузатые туши облаков в небе. Наконец-то будет дождь. 

Вскоре учителя убили, а дальше всё понятно. Война никогда не была красивой, чтобы там ни говорили восторженные романтики. И быть омегой среди толпы альф, идущих каждый день на смерть, – не самый лучший способ проводить свободное время. 

Шинске было всё равно. Он уговорил Зуру молчать, а с Гинтоки попросту подрался и чуть ли не первый раз победил. Глаза друга были полны отчаянной решимости, и Гинтоки уступил. 

Самая большая ошибка в его жизни. 

Всё пошло кувырком, когда тело Шинске от перегрузок перестало воспринимать таблетки. Раз – и вот фиг тебе, не хочу. Он попросту не смог нормально сражаться и в результате даже потерял один глаз. Он стал принимать гормоны горстями, пытаясь вернуть эффект. Через несколько дней из-за сильной детоксикации Шинске пришлось с небольшим отрядом отделиться от основных войск. Нужно было найти укромное место, чтобы решить, как поступить. 

Многие в армии были альфами, и это закончилось бы повальным изнасилованием, если бы за друга не вступились Гинтоки, Зура и как ни странно – Тацума, новичок в их команде, весельчак и учёный. Им бы разобраться в причинах помощи пораньше, но они просто устали сражаться одновременно с аманто и буйным нравом Шинске. Тот отказывался покидать Джои и смеялся в лицо тем, кто называл его слабаком. Может, у Тацумы и были самые дружественные намерения, но природа взяла своё. 

В нём взыграло собственничество альфы по отношению к Шинске и... когда они с Зурой опомнились, всё уже случилось. На самом деле, всё обошлось малой кровью. Тацума был сильным, с ним считались как враги, так и друзья. Заявив своё право на Шинске, пометив его, Тацума избавил его от посягательств других альф. 

Спас от группового изнасилования. 

Только Шинске плевать хотел на законы и желания альф. Его явно тянуло к Тацуме, но это не мешало ему буквально кидаться на того с мечом наперевес.  
По желанию Шинске Тацума нашел учёного, специализирующегося на обществе альфа-омег, но тот обсмеял желание Шинске изменить свою природу: 

– Ты не сможешь. Проще им всем члены отрезать. 

Вообще, с Шинске бы сталось. 

Наверное, он свихнулся уже тогда. Таблетки. Гормональная перестройка. Потеря глаза. Тот случай... 

Где он достал то вещество, им так и не удалось узнать. 

У Тацумы желание отбило на время. Даже тогда он пытался доказать, что не отступится от Шинске, что привязан к нему не только физиологически. Что ему всё равно, омега Шинске или фригидное бревно. Что его чувства идут от сердца. В конце концов, он не выдержал отчуждения любимого человека и решил проблему кардинально – улетел в космос. С глаз долой... 

А вот для Гинтоки и Кацуры небольшой эксперимент Шинске вышел боком.  
Гинтоки перестал ощущать возбуждение к кому-то, кроме троих друзей, без непосредственного тактильного контакта. Совсем. 

Наверное, именно поэтому он и решил помогать Оките. Он был идеальным кандидатом. А отнюдь не забытое чувство вины перед старым товарищем только добавляло решимости в этот раз сделать всё, как надо. 

***

Это всё от недостатка сладкого. 

Одного мороженого было явно мало. Ему всегда снились сны из прошлого, если в организме понижался уровень сахара. Добавьте к этому круглосуточное общение с гормональным тинейджером. С течной омегой. Ничего удивительного, что ему приснилась та ночь. То безумие, вспоминать которое Гинтоки не любил так же, как лица тех, кто умер на войне. 

Очередная драка Шинске с Тацумой. Пытающиеся разнять их Гинтоки и Кацура... 

Жар тел, переплетённых в единый клубок. Вездесущие руки. Жадные рты. Как восхитительно горячо и влажно внутри омеги. 

А ещё Гинтоки никогда бы не подумал, что Шинске может так стонать, когда его трахают. Словно все мозги плавились, как мягкий пластилин в руках ребёнка... 

Неправильно. Это всё неправильно. Так не должно быть.

«Я не хочу».

Ещё толком не проснувшись, Гинтоки уже ощущает чужое присутствие рядом. 

Тело отчего-то ватное, непослушное после нежеланного сна. Инстинкты не хотят воспринимать чужака как опасность. 

Ритмичные тихие звуки вгрызаются в мозг, заставляют прислушаться. Гинтоки лежит тихо – старая привычка. На войне бывало всякое, в том числе случалось просыпаться утром от звуков того, что кто-то дрочит рядом. 

Сейчас же этот кто-то – определённо Окита. 

Гинтоки вслушивается в судорожное дыхание рядом с собой некоторое время, а потом не выдерживает, переворачивается на бок и на ощупь просовывает руку, сжимает чужие яички, а потом и член. Окита вскрикивает как-то совсем отчаянно и высоко, смотрит на него огромными глазами. Гинтоки понимает: тот и сам не соображает, что делает. Радужки не видно, чёрные зрачки уставились на него в возбуждении. 

Гинтоки двигает рукой, и Окита со стоном откидывается на спину, а безволосый живот одна за другой украшают полоски горячей спермы.  
Окита дышит, как загнанное животное, закрыв глаза. Он лишь слегка приспустил пижамные штаны, рубашка распахнута на груди. Гинтоки смотрит во все глаза на его тело вблизи, сильное и красивое. 

Окита горячий, как печка, а его член под пальцами так и остаётся твёрдым. Гинтоки оставляет его, проводит рукой по подрагивающему животу. Вытирает белёсые капли спермы пальцами и засовывает их в рот. Стонет от внезапно нахлынувших ощущений, ярких и сочных. Возбуждение, настоящее и ничем теперь не сдерживаемое, бьёт по нервам электрошоком. 

Окита шевелится, приоткрывает глаза. Волосы растрёпаны, слипшиеся стрелки ресниц и румянец на щеках делают его неимоверно сексуальным. 

Омега. 

Что бы он себе ни говорил, сейчас он омега. 

Наверное, что-то в его взгляде не нравится Оките, потому что через мгновение Гинтоки удивлённо рассматривает потолок и злые глаза напротив – и пытается не шевелиться. Обнажённое лезвие катаны у горла – не шутки. Особенно в руках не совсем владеющего собой человека. 

– Даже не думай. 

Голос у Окиты хриплый и низкий. 

Гинтоки и не думает. Просто судорожно глотает, и лезвие чуть дёргается. Кровь из неглубокого пореза льётся за ворот рубашки. Это щекотно и почему-то возбуждает ещё сильней. 

Оките вид крови, похоже, очень нравится. Он следит глазами за струйкой, и его член на животе Гинтоки становится ещё твёрже. Гинтоки стонет, ничего не может с собой поделать. 

– Что, данна, неужели вы таки М? – ухмыляется Окита. – Не ожидал, не ожидал. 

– Иди ты... – беззлобно огрызается Гинтоки. 

Откидывает голову назад и смеётся. Он, наверное, сошёл с ума – выставлять так горло напоказ под чьей-то катаной. На самом деле, ему уже всё равно. 

– Знаешь, я ведь тоже не железный, – тихо говорит он и облизывает губы. – И я давно не трахался, извини. 

Окита трётся об него, сам того не замечая, но пытается держать катану на весу, чтобы не сильно ранить. Потом чертыхается, убирает лезвие в сторону и буквально пожирает горло Гинтоки губами. 

Слизывает всю кровь, стонет, двигает бедрами, наваливаясь сверху. Гинтоки задыхается, хочет сказать что-то про оригинальность снятия напряжения, но передумывает, когда Окита вскидывается и вновь хочет приставить ему к горлу катану. 

Гинтоки перехватывает его руку своей, а второй грабастает за шелковистые волосы и буквально вгрызается в его рот своим. 

Кровь, сперма и слюна мешаются вместе. 

Они не перестают двигаться, по-хорошему им бы раздеться и продолжить, но нет ни сил, ни возможности оторваться хотя бы на мгновение. Только и удаётся, что вытащить собственный член и втиснуть его в твёрдые мышцы живота напротив. Так и кончают оба – в одежде, втиснутые друг в друга в пародии на секс. 

Гинтоки приходит в себя от того, что ему упоённо ставят засосы в местах пореза. Окита тяжёлый, горячий и мокрый от пота. Его приятно держать в руках, и Гинтоки не отказывает себе в этом. Ведёт руками вдоль спины, чувствуя горячий ток крови и движение мышц под ладонями. Спускается ниже и сжимает аккуратную задницу. 

Окита дёргается, будто ошпаренный. Он пытается одновременно отскочить назад, выпутаться из узла ног, одежды и простыней, а ещё ударить. Они катаются поверх постели, мокрые и разгорячённые. 

Интересно, почему у него, Гинтоки, секс всегда выходит с дракой? 

– Только посмей, только посмей, блядь, – шепчет Окита ему в ухо, в шею, в губы. – Уебу, не посмотрю, что... 

– Так давай, – улыбается ему Гинтоки. – Трахни меня. 

Окита сразу же замирает и смотрит на него своими глазами-блюдцами без радужки. 

– Не смотри на меня так, – вздыхает Гинтоки и подаётся бёдрами вперёд. 

Всё ещё стоящий член Окиты рядом с собственным ощущается отчётливо. 

– Мы оба хотим этого, – говорит Гинтоки, будто объясняет новичку правила игры. – Ты явно не намерен делать это традиционным для омег способом, но я не против и так. 

Глаза напротив расширяются в удивлении. Окита, наверное, даже не думал об этом. Упустил из виду заранее известную переменную. 

Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но передумывает. Просто начинает остервенело срывать с Гинтоки одежду. Ткань рвётся под подобным напором, но это уже не важно. 

– Только смазку найди, – бормочет Гинтоки, когда они уже обнажены и Окита смотрит на его член как завороженный. 

Он переворачивается, чтобы отвлечь, – омеге сейчас не нужно думать о члене, который тот так хочет в себе. 

– Я хоть и не против, но я бета. Своей смазки у меня нет. 

Окита особо не церемонится, вытирает руку о живот, где полно его же спермы. 

Когда к его анусу приставляют влажный член, Гинтоки расслабляется, как может, и подмахивает. Окита сразу же берёт сильный старт, вколачивая его в постель. Он двигается резко и быстро, вцепившись зубами ему в загривок, шарит руками везде и всюду. Трогает, мнёт, гладит. Везде, кроме члена. Гинтоки не возражает – так тоже хорошо, хотя немного неудобно. В рот лезет рубашка Окиты, насквозь пропитанная его потом. Это заводит ещё сильнее. Гинтоки забирает в рот ткань наподобие кляпа и стонет, уткнувшись лбом в ладони. 

С Хиджикатой он всегда снизу. Тот альфа, никогда бы не позволил. Но Гинтоки обычно всё равно, снизу или сверху, для него нет принципиальной разницы. Главное, чтобы было хорошо. Тем более, в силу природной лени (наверное, именно она сделала его всё-таки не альфой), он предпочитал наслаждаться процессом, прилагая минимум усилий. 

Так что трахаться с альфами ему нравилось больше, чем с омегами. 

А Окита сейчас двигается как альфа. Ведёт себя как альфа, собственнически оставляя засосы и метки на теле. Наваливается всем немаленьким весом, сильным, тренированным телом, пахнущим опасностью и сталью.

Он и по жизни вёл себя как самая настоящая альфа, ещё похуже Хиджикаты. Гинтоки ни за что бы не признал в нём омегу, несмотря на опыт с Шинске. Воспоминания прошлого распаляют его сильнее, но Окита внезапно сжимает его член рукой, не давая кончить. Вколачивается до самого упора, дышит в затылок, захлёбываясь собственными стонами. 

Это может продолжаться ещё долго, но Гинтоки почти сразу понимает, в чём дело. 

– Пусти. 

Выплёвывает рубашку изо рта и пытается отстраниться. Его вначале не слышат, приходится повысить голос: 

– Пусти. Дай перевернуться! 

Перевернувшись, он первым делом позволяет вновь войти в себя. Втискивается сам всем телом, обнимает за плечи. А потом, когда Окита продолжает двигаться, уткнувшись ему в плечо и громко поскуливая от удовольствия, вновь обхватывает руками крепкие ягодицы. Окита стонет громче и резче работает бёдрами. В такой позиции он явно не возражает, когда его лапают за задницу. Гинтоки пользуется этим, оттягивает одной рукой упругую ягодицу и пальцами другой скользит внутрь ложбинки. Там мокро от смазки. 

Окита снова дёргается, но Гинтоки всё равно засовывает пальцы во влажное отверстие. 

Хорошо, что в доме стоят шумопоглащающие переборки – иначе соседи явно решат, что принц Хата потерял очередное инопланетное чудовище. Гинтоки сам чуть не оглох, но не смог остановиться – внутри Окиты мокро, горячо и узко. Девственник, вспоминает он и просовывает пальцы глубже, насколько позволяет его позиция. 

Окита кончает и так и остаётся внутри него, тело натянуто как струна... Всё-таки даже такой секс ему не сильно помогает. Гинтоки двигает пальцами внутрь, а потом наружу, прислушиваясь к какофонии сердца рядом со своим. 

– Знаешь, – говорит он, облизывая пересохшие губы. – У меня есть кое-что из секс-шопа, может помочь. Попробуем, пока мы так? 

– Делай, что хочешь, – горячий ответ в плечо. 

Но когда он достаёт вибратор, Окита слегка бледнеет, а потом говорит: 

– Я сам. 

– Ладно. 

Через некоторое время Окита снова трахает его, задрав ноги на плечи. Влажные звуки шлепков наполняют комнату, но отчётливее всего слышно жужжание вибратора. Кончив, Окита отключается моментально. 

Вымывшись, Гинтоки обтирает его и затем уходит на энгаву. Как нельзя кстати приходятся сигареты, которые он вечно «одалживает» у Хиджикаты без его ведома. Просто чтобы побесить. 

Гинтоки долго сидит, вслушиваясь в звуки ночного города. Сигарета тлеет в руке, едва тронутая. 

Сон приходит только под утро. 

***

Отосэ звонит ему на домашний номер в субботу утром. 

– Изаю-сана взяли, – через трубку её скрипучий старческий голос звучит ещё противней. 

Молчание несколько мгновений шуршит телефонными помехами, а потом трубку кладут. 

Гинтоки приезжает в бар через полчаса. 

В помещении пусто, только и слышно, как Тама натирает полы, а Катарина звякает бутылками, расставляя вынесенную из подвала выпивку. Отосэ неизменным изваянием располагается за барной стойкой и пускает в потолок струи дыма. 

Пристанище для старух и бесполезных роботов. 

Гинтоки садится на табурет, наливает себе заранее приготовленное для него сакэ в пиалу. 

Тишина давит на плечи, похожая на чересчур тяжёлое зимнее пальто. 

– И, – Гинтоки выпивает вторую порцию, не моргнув и глазом. Немного жалеет, что нет привычной рыбной закуски. – Чего как на похоронах? 

– Дело плохо, в этот раз не откупится, – говорит Отосэ и выдыхает очередное облако дыма вверх. 

Иногда Гинтоки готов поклясться, что эта ведьма – переставший изрыгать пламя дракон. Старый, сухой и ворчливый. Но всё ещё довольно сильный. У Отосэ полно связей по всему городу. Её боятся и уважают. 

Изая-сан – один из её клиентов и надёжных партнёров. Не слишком хороший человек. Не слишком плохой информатор. 

Но он свой. Один из жителей Кабуки-чо.

«В этот раз не откупится» – это значит, прыгнул выше своей головы. Интересно, какого размера рыба, которую даже легендарный в Эдо ловец знаний не смог поймать? 

– Печально, – соглашается Гинтоки и смотрит на просвет на свою бутылку. 

Он не оптимист, утверждающий, что она наполовину полна. Скорее, реалист – выпивки много не бывает. 

Считать ли случайностью то, что всё это произошло почти сразу же после того, как Изая познакомил его с Лайзом-сенсеем? 

– Печально вот что, – привычно коверкая слова, шипит Катарина и делает погромче звук на маленьком телевизоре в углу. 

– В городе обострилась борьба с подпольной пластической косметологией. Власти сообщают, что только в этом месяце закрыли три нелегальные лаборатории... – бодрый голос дикторши дальше рассказывает про доблестных Шинсенгуми и их вклад в наведение порядка в городе. 

– Теперь стало ещё меньше мест, куда я бы хотела обратиться, – вздыхает Катарина, и её уши в унынии опускаются. 

– Тебе это уже не поможет, – честно говорит Гинтоки, за что справедливо получает подзатыльник. 

На улицу он выходит через полчаса, слегка хмельной и немного расслабленный. Но время на исходе. Кто-то копает под исследования на людях. Стирает все следы правительственной губкой. И сразу же после того, как в это дело вляпались они с Окитой. 

«Слишком подозрительно», говорит ему интуиция. 

Как будто Гинтоки сам не может об этом догадаться. 

Окита ждёт в такси. От водителя его отделяет стеклянная воздухонепроницаемая перегородка. Гинтоки не рискнул оставлять Окиту одного дома. Рядом с дверцей пассажира покачивается до боли знакомый фиолетовый зонтик, и Гинтоки напрягается, будто перед прыжком, а затем быстрым шагом подходит к машине. 

Кагура поднимает на него большие синие глаза и улыбается совсем-совсем незаметно. У неё расширены зрачки, и заметно раздуваются крылья носа. Окно машины чуть приоткрыто. Вот чёрт... 

Кагура внезапно обнимает Гинтоки за талию, щекочет дыханием кожу в вырезе рубашки. Спица её зонтика чуть не делает из него одноглазого пирата. 

– Помоги ему, – говорит она. 

Так, что эти слова слышны только им двоим. 

– Эй, – начинает Гинтоки, но Кагура так же внезапно отстраняется от него. 

Оборачивается к Оките и говорит серьёзным тоном, который так нечасто можно от неё услышать: 

– Мне жаль, Садист. 

И уходит, помахав на прощание рукой. 

– Что это было? – с любопытством спрашивает Гинтоки, тоже усаживаясь на заднем сидении. – И вообще, какого чёрта ты с ней разговаривал? Мы же договорились... 

– Не страшно. Она почему-то понимает, – просто говорит Окита и отворачивается к окну. 

Город мягко плывёт за стеклом, разноцветный и живой. Люди и аманто спешат по своим делам, наплевав на летний зной и курортный сезон.  
Эдо не меняется, несмотря ни на что. Это знание странным образом успокаивает. 

– Нужно уже назначить Лайзу-сенсею встречу. 

В отражении на стекле видно, как Окита кивает, прикрыв глаза. Вид у него усталый. Бессонница ходит за ним по пятам, словно опытный сталкер. Гинтоки не расспрашивает его больше о Кагуре. В конце концов, у этих двоих всегда были особенные отношения. 

Гинтоки не знает, как это возможно, но практически все Ято от рождения – альфы. 

Кагура не исключение.

***

Голос Тацумы похож на патоку. 

Он льётся прямо в уши тягучим потоком растянутых гласных, сладкий и терпкий. Обволакивает с ног до головы, дурманит сознание. 

Голос альфы, излучающий сексуальность даже на расстоянии в целую Вселенную. Когда Тацума смеётся, по-настоящему смеётся, не обычным своим смехом, напоминающим скрип песка под ногами, противного и вездесущего, а грудным, манящим, томным, «смехом для своих», у Гинтоки встают короткие волоски на предплечьях и на загривке. Да и не только волоски. 

Как будто у Тацумы вместо голосового аппарата улей, и все пчёлы там гудят в унисон пульсации крови в стоящем члене Гинтоки. 

Тацума тянет слова, будто достает ложкой со дна банки густой мёд: 

– Я много раз говорил тебе – полетели со мной. 

Гинтоки глотает вязкую слюну и стискивает телефонную трубку. Связист в Терминале смотрит на него с неодобрением сквозь стекло кабинки. Большая часть персонала прекрасно помнит его после того случая с гигантским червём и разрушением здания на пару с лысым папашей Кагуры. 

До одурения хочется сладкого. Клубничного парфе. Данго с шоколадным соусом. Бисквитного торта. Пирожного с начинкой из ягод... 

– Ага. И я много раз говорил тебе... 

– Не везде во Вселенной существуют альфа-общества. Их меньше, чем я думал, – тянет Тацума. 

Он, наверное, даже и не подозревает, что его голос делает с Гинтоки. Превращает его, взрослого мужчину, в шестнадцатилетнего пацана с гормонами вместо мозгов. С потными ладонями и слабыми от желания коленями. 

...или сладкие лепёшки с мёдом. Чтобы испачкать руки и потом бесстыдно вылизывать пальцы... 

Гинтоки еле сдерживает стон и крепче сжимает трубку телефона, почти раздавливая дешёвый пластик. Медленный вдох. 

– Ты мне поможешь?  
На той стороне трубки молчат. На той стороне – это на другом конце Вселенной. Холодный вакуум бесконечных парсеков и миллиарды звёзд. Он слишком много знает об астрономии от Тацумы. Он никогда не задумывался, как подобная связь вообще возможна. 

– Тебе это важно? – спрашивает трубка, и из неё веет абсолютным нулём. 

Важно ли для него пойти наперекор судьбе? 

– Да, – просто говорит Гинтоки. 

– Хорошо, – просто отвечает Тацума. – Я соберу данные и прилечу через неделю. 

А потом в трубке раздаются его обычный смех и ещё какие-то нелепые оправдания перед этой серьёзной девушкой – Муцу, кажется? Неудивительно – с Тацумой может совладать разве что альфа. 

– И да, чуть не забыл, – добавляет он шёпотом, прямо во внутреннее ухо. – Если у твоей омеги намечается альфа, ни в коем случае не давай им сделать это. Ни за что. 

Гинтоки кивает, как болванчик, много-много раз. Бездумно улыбается, даже когда из трубки начинают противно стрелять в ухо короткие гудки. В штанах у него стояк твёрдостью с алмаз. 

На выходе из Терминала Гинтоки встречает доблестная полиция Эдо. Хиджиката выглядит злым и измочаленным, на осунувшемся лице ядовито горят два синих уголька. 

– Давно тебя не было видно, Ёрозуя. 

– Дела. 

– Ага. 

Это звучит как «не верю ни одному твоему слову, ублюдок». 

Гинтоки беспечно пожимает плечами. Это выглядит как «твои проблемы, засранец». Они хорошо умеют читать друг друга между строк. Экстрасенсам с ток-шоу до них – как пешком до Луны. 

Хиджиката чуть ли не за шкирку тащит его за собой в ближайший переулок. Прохожие шарахаются от них в стороны, словно на лбу Хиджикаты написано «не влезай, убьёт». Хотя наверняка же написано, раз работает. Стенка шершавая и жёсткая, Гинтоки едва успевает подставить руки, чтобы не встретиться ней лицом. 

– Ты чего творишь, совсем осатанел на своей работе? 

Ответом ему служат жёсткие пальцы на бёдрах и шумное дыхание в ухо. Хиджиката особо не церемонится, спуская с него штаны и раздвигая пальцами ягодицы. Гинтоки смотрит на него через плечо – брови сдвинуты так, что кажутся одной линией, в зубах пакетик презерватива. Потом всё же прогибается в пояснице и расслабляется, когда Хиджиката с силой толкается в него. 

Гинтоки хочется трахаться не меньше. После разговора с Тацумой он чуть ли не дымится, и неуместная в другой ситуации напористость Хиджикаты сейчас как раз кстати. 

Вокруг гудит вечерний Эдо, но здесь, в переулке за небольшим магазинчиком, почти никого нет. Чьи-то шаги раздаются неподалёку, но вскоре затихают, когда прохожий решает не совать свой нос в чужие дела. Умный человек. Или аманто. 

Они трахаются быстро, но результативно. 

Когда всё заканчивается, Гинтоки чувствует себя желе – таким неустойчивым становится всё тело. Хиджиката привычным движением завязывает презерватив в узел и выкидывает в урну неподалёку. Он всегда отличался особой аккуратностью, граничащей с педантизмом. Но в данный момент Гинтоки это даже немного радует. 

Щёлкает зажигалка, и в воздухе плывёт сигаретный дым. Хиджиката смотрит всё так же зло и хмуро, брови лишь слегка разошлись, и видна складочка между ними. 

Гинтоки упирается лопатками в стену и отчаянно зевает. Ему требуется пара минут, чтобы прийти в себя, раз нет возможности просто завалиться на бок и уснуть после секса. Обычно, когда он просыпается, Хиджикаты уже нет, как нет и необходимости вести ненужные разговоры. 

Такие отношения устраивают их обоих. Если это можно назвать отношениями. 

– Ты занимаешься делом Сого, да? 

А вот и ненужный разговор. 

Гинтоки вздыхает и внезапно для самого себя беззлобно огрызается: 

– Да иди ты. 

– На тебе его запах. Ты пропах им изнутри и снаружи, – зло цедит Хиджиката и топчет окурок с таким остервенением, будто тот ему что-то должен. 

Совсем-совсем ненужный разговор. 

– Это преступление, офицер? – ехидно улыбается Гинтоки. 

Не может удержаться. 

Хиджикату так легко вывести из себя. 

В этот раз его втискивают в стенку явно не для того, чтобы трахнуть. Хёрт после комфорта? Игра не по правилам. 

Глаза напротив хищно горят. 

– Я не сразу сообразил, но теперь понимаю – ты его трахаешь, да? 

Гинтоки продолжает молча улыбаться. 

Хиджиката бьёт его без размаха в лицо. Гинтоки блокирует и отвечает ударом ногой в голень, и они валятся на землю вдвоём. Дерутся, осыпая друг друга ударами, как дворовые мальчишки, позабыв о катанах и гордости.  
Обычно они или собачатся, или трахаются. Или сначала первое, а потом – второе. 

Сегодня исключение. 

В какой-то момент Хиджиката оказывается сверху и хватает Гинтоки за грудки. Приподнимает и впечатывает спиной в землю, выбивая воздух из лёгких. Синие глаза сверкают злобой так, будто готовы выжечь в Гинтоки пару дырок. Лицо перекошено от ярости, зубы обнажены в оскале. 

Зверюга. 

– Саката, он мой, слышишь? – вновь удар о землю. – Он мой! 

Гинтоки сбрасывает его руки, знакомит свой кулак с чужим подбородком. Перекатывается, оказываясь сверху, вздёргивает за лацканы мундира. Ответно впечатывает Хиджикату в стену. 

– Он не вещь, знаешь ли. 

Видя, что Хиджиката не двигается, Гинтоки отпускает его и тяжело приваливается рядом к стене. Ощущение, что у него желе вместо тела, прошло. Теперь он чувствует себя мешком картошки, который попутешествовал по всем сельским колдобинам. 

Вновь раздаются чьи-то шаги и приглушённые голоса, мелькают фигуры за поворотом. 

В воздухе висит их общее тяжёлое дыхание. Совсем несинхронное. 

Интуиция молчит, но ее молчание легко читается как «я же говорила». Гинтоки хочет заткнуть её, но по опыту уже знает, что это бесполезно. 

«Ты опять чья-то замена». 

***

Шёрстка Лайза-сенсея блестит от геля для укладки, а белый врачебный халат чуть ли не скрипит от крахмала. 

Окиту обследуют заново, изучают цветные графики и схемы. 

Но Гинтоки сразу же понимает: что-то не так. 

– Ничего не получится, – говорит им Лайз-сенсей, аманто с головой крысы.  
Окита реагирует моментально, как пружина в спусковом механизме после нажатия на спусковой крючок.

Стол с пробирками тут же врезается в стену. 

Сотни маленьких колбочек для анализов. Смесь ДНК и чужих болезней.

Брызги стекла висят в воздухе всего мгновение, а потом с вялым хрустом падают вниз. Пол становится похож на мозаику, только что выложенную и хрупкую, влажно блестящую красной краской. Не хватает таблички «Осторожно, окрашено!».

За первой партией пробирок летит следующая, затем тумбочка и даже операционный стол.

Это похоже на боевик с Наком Чоррисом.

Или психологическую драму.

Посттравматический синдром. 

Кагура такие фильмы очень любит. 

Лайз-сенсей кричит тоненьким голоском, и его усики смешно шевелятся на мохнатой морде. Он пытается остановить взбушевавшегося пациента, но Окита хватает его за руку и перекидывает через себя прямо в стекло.

Истошный крик режет уши, вгрызается в мозг. 

На Оките зелёный больничный халат, в руках уже откуда-то его катана – похоже, добрался до снятой для обследования одежды. У него глаза ничего не соображающего человека – пустые и безумные. 

Действительность становится похожа на трешовый фильм ужасов. 

Пациент из преисподней. 

Резня катаной в стиле бензопилы. 

Окита рвёт, мечет, сеет смерть. 

Чвак. Лысый бугай-охранник поскальзывается на стеклянном крошеве, практически самостоятельно нанизываясь горлом на острие катаны. Бусинка, обтянутая кожей.

Скрынь. Пара чётких, уверенных ударов делает из медсестры четыре куска фиолетового мяса. На каждой части есть вяло трепыхающееся щупальце.  
Шлёп. Ассистент врача, аманто с головой мыши, оседает на пол, зажимая руками вспоротое брюхо. Сквозь его пальцы наружу лезут слепые черви кишок. 

Гинтоки наблюдает за происходящим во все глаза, будто впервые видит подобное. И это правда – он никогда не находился настолько близко, чтобы видеть, как Окита убивает. 

Лайз-сенсей большим тараканом ворочается под ногами, явно пытаясь выбраться прочь из комнаты. Гинтоки одним уверенным тычком под дых отправляет его смотреть стерильные сны. Он может ещё пригодиться, а с Окиты станется его ненароком убить. 

В воздухе стоит одуряющий запах крови, медикаментов и смерти. Он ударяет в голову, давит на ту часть мозга, что отвечает за панику. 

Нужно делать ноги. 

Уходить отсюда, пока весь этот переполох не привлёк лишнего внимания.

Но стоит Гинтоки выхватить боккен и сделать шаг вперёд, как в соседней комнате слышится взрыв. Через мгновение в уши врывается зычный голос Хиджикаты, похожий на смертный приговор: 

– Это Шинсенгуми! Вы все арестованы за нелегальную практику!

Окита слышит этот крик, потому что вдруг замирает. Становится каменным Буддой. Вскидывает взгляд на Гинтоки, и тот затравленно сглатывает. Глаза напротив большие и влажные, живые на бледном восковом лице. 

Стены в лаборатории – бетонные плиты толщиной полметра. Выход только один – через дверь за их спинами. Если они сейчас отсюда не уберу... 

В комнату врывается чёрный вихрь. 

У Хиджикаты перекошенное в боевом крике лицо, практически звериный оскал. Рядовые за его спиной кажутся парочкой миньонов на службе у демона: такие же чёрные и всклокоченные, но сразу же видно – намного слабее. 

В своей игре вы вышли на промежуточного рейд-босса. 

Хотя нет, это он вас нашёл. 

Показатель вашей удачи ниже плинтуса. 

Сохранить? 

Да, отсюда и начнём. 

Гинтоки чертыхается про себя, готовый ко всему. Хиджиката даже не смотрит на него, скользит взглядом – и только. Сканирует количество и уровень противников с чудовищной скоростью. Катана в его руке красная от кончика лезвия до цубы. Судя по всему, он неплохо научился управлять своим новым оружием. 

Демон с проклятым мечом. 

Гинтоки видит, как раздуваются крылья его носа, как тёмный зрачок затапливает и так еле видную синюю радужку. Как он напрягается ещё сильней, чуя добычу, подобно хищнику. Среди запахов крови и медикаментов резче всего выделяется запах омеги в течке. 

Гинтоки не чувствует его, но знает, что Хиджиката может. 

Дело не в удаче. Этот запах и привёл его сюда в первую очередь. Притащил, как собачку на поводке. Позади Хиджикаты рядовые напрягаются, их позы говорят о готовности броситься вперёд. 

Взять, смять, подчинить. 

Первое правило Шинсенгуми: на службу сёгуната могут поступить только альфы. 

– Проверьте другие комнаты, – глухо бросает Хиджиката. 

Даже не командует, а говорит – но так, что не возникает никаких вопросов или протестов. При звуках его тихого голоса волосы на загривке поднимаются от ощущения опасности, которое бьёт по оголённым нервам не хуже электрошока. 

Альфа среди альф. 

Две фигуры исчезают за его плечом, будто их и не было. 

Некоторые рейд-боссы не нуждаются в охране миньонов. 

Чего не скажешь о принцессах. 

Время застывает, замедленной съёмкой выстилая реальность вокруг Окиты и Хиджикаты, стоящих друг напротив друга. 

Гинтоки резко вдыхает и выдыхает. Он даже не в счёт. 

Воздух звенит от напряжения, в ушах пульсирует ток крови, когда эти двое смотрят друг на друга. Если просветить их рентгеном, наверняка можно будет увидеть соединяющую тела электрическую дугу. 

Хрустит стекло, когда Окита переносит вес тела на другую ногу, готовясь отразить атаку. Указывает остриём катаны в грудь Хиджикаты. 

– Убирайся. 

Рука у него мелко дрожит. Заметив это, Окита в раздражении закусывает губу. Гинтоки очень хорошо изучил своего клиента за прошедшие пару недель. Ему трудно. Невероятно, чертовски трудно держать себя в руках.  
Окита привык чувствовать своё тело, управлять им, заставляя подчиняться разуму. Контролировать себя и свою жизнь. То, что происходит с ним сейчас, для него сущая пытка. 

Когда Хиджиката начинает медленно сокращать расстояние между ними, Гинтоки идёт наперерез. Тот всё равно прёт напролом, не замечая его. Или делая вид, что не замечает. 

Кончик боккена упирается ему в печень. 

Дыхание за спиной у Гинтоки сорванное, почти до всхлипов. Хиджиката всё так же смотрит поверх его плеча. 

Когда Тацума сказал, что Окиту нужно держать подальше от его альфы, Гинтоки только усмехнулся. У таких, как Окита, не бывает альф. Этот человек явился в Ёрозую не по прихоти. Просить помощи не в его правилах.  
Окиту привело отчаянное понимание того, что сам он попросту не справится.  
И сейчас Гинтоки видит, как глубоко ошибался. 

Эти двое были созданы друг для друга. Две стороны одной медали.  
Инь и ян. Идеальные альфа и омега. Их нужно держать друг от друга на разных концах Вселенной. 

Хотя вряд ли это поможет. 

– Убирайся, я сказал, – говорит Окита, но в его голосе уже нет такой уверенности, как раньше. 

Хиджиката, наконец, отводит от него тёмные, совершенно невменяемые глаза. Смотрит на препятствие отсутствующим взглядом. 

Следующее, что Гинтоки видит, – это двоящиеся яркие лампы на потолке. Спина взрывается болью, осколки плитки врезаются в кожу. Боккен валяется в стороне, внезапно онемевшие пальцы всё ещё чувствуют гладкую поверхность рукояти. 

Движения и удар Хиджикаты он просто пропустил. 

Никогда до этого Гинтоки не пропускал его ударов. 

Вот что значит правильная мотивация. 

Гинтоки с трудом поднимает гудящую голову, глаза тут же заливает кровь из рассеченного виска, а тело становится ватным. 

– Убирайся, убирайся, убирайся, – цедит сквозь зубы Окита, глядя поверх скрещённых катан на Хиджикату. 

Тот держит его прижатым спиной к уцелевшему столу, шарит по телу глазами. Дышит загнанно и рвано, со всхлипами. Потом плюёт на угрозу в глазах напротив, вытягивает шею и впивается губами в раскрытый рот. Гинтоки дёргается. Выпрямляется, цепляясь руками за стену. 

Звуки поцелуя наполняют комнату, влажные и абсолютно бесстыдные. Катаны между телами дрожат от напряжения, будто живые. Окита нашаривает ладонью попавшийся под руку скальпель, заносит кулак. 

Не успею, понимает Гинтоки. 

Спина Хиджикаты выглядит абсолютно беззащитной под холодным блеском медицинского металла. 

Удар короткий и глухой. Хиджиката вздрагивает всем телом и отстраняется.  
Скальпель входит в тело, как тёплый нож в масло. Кровь моментально пропитывает зелёную ткань, делая её грязно-бурой. 

Гинтоки останавливается, как и Хиджиката, во все глаза уставившись на Окиту. Грудная клетка у того вздымается от судорожного дыхания так быстро, что это кажется неестественным. На шее от напряжения отчётливо проступили жилы.

Лицо восковое, со всё ещё живыми яростными глазами. 

Глазами человека, который не сдаётся просто так. 

Рука, сжимающая скальпель, не дрожит. Лезвие засело в правом бедре Окиты, хотя Гинтоки почему-то был уверен, что тот собирается вонзить его в спину Хиджикате. 

Судя по выражению лица Хиджикаты, тот тоже не понимает, почему сейчас не извивается наколотым на иголку жуком. 

Окита усмехается, рассматривая их вытянутые лица. Крепче сжимает руку на скальпеле. Кровь льётся под его пальцами, халат уже донизу весь пропитался. Боль – универсальный двигатель человеческого организма. 

Окита чуть наклоняется к лицу Хиджикаты, сверлит его взглядом. А потом орёт так, что даже у стоящего в стороне Гинтоки закладывает уши: 

– Пошёл вон! 

Приказ в его голосе невозможно не игнорировать. 

Даже если ты альфа. 

***

– Знаешь, это вообще-то опасно, – замечает Гинтоки, занимаясь перевязкой. 

Кожа под пальцами еле тёплая. Рядом с раной старый росчерк от пули, и таких отметин на теле Окиты – не счесть. Каждый шрам – словно маленькая приписка: «А я всё ещё жив!». 

У Гинтоки на теле ничуть не меньше вот таких говорящих за себя росписей. Вместо чернил – грубая рубцовая ткань. 

Окита только молча кивает, соглашаясь, и Гинтоки в очередной раз понимает, что тот явно сейчас не в своём уме. 

Они сидят в ванной, всклокоченные и взмыленные, только с дороги. На Оките больничная сорочка, из всех вещей он забрал с собой только свою катану. Еле удалось уговорить его не вынимать скальпель, чтобы он не истёк кровью ещё на полпути домой. 

Шинсенгуми им не мешали. Когда Гинтоки буквально выволок полуобморочного Окиту из лаборатории, стражи порядка прочёсывали дальнее крыло здания. 

Хиджикаты нигде не было видно. 

Белые полосы ткани ложатся одна поверх другой ровно и аккуратно. У Гинтоки много практики в оказании помощи пострадавшим в бою. Даже не хочется и вспоминать, сколько. 

Закончив, он чуть опускает пальцы и ведёт по коже вдоль бедренной артерии. Парой сантиметров ниже. Опоздавшая скорая. Ещё одна зарубка на сердце. 

«Так и будет когда-нибудь», говорит ему интуиция. 

Ты так легко привязываешься к людям, Гинтоки. 

Ловкие пальцы хватают его ладонь, отводят в сторону. 

Окита дышит ему в лицо, совсем-совсем близко. Гинтоки хочет отстраниться, но ему не дают. Хватка в волосах крепкая, не вырваться без борьбы. Окита ведёт губами вдоль его виска, трёт кончиком языка скулу, слизывая уже запёкшуюся кровь. 

Один-единственный удар рейд-босса может быть критическим. 

– Кто бы говорил, данна. 

Они так и остаются частично одетыми. 

Небольшая изюминка их секса. А может быть, маленький фетиш. Или просто им обоим либо лень, либо настолько невтерпёж. 

Ткань рвётся – больничный халат Окиты и так задран, под ним – обнажённое гибкое тело. 

Окита валит его спиной прямо на кафельный пол, усаживается сверху, тяжёлый и горячий. Гинтоки берёт в ладонь его член, оглаживает головку. Трёт большим пальцем уздечку, стискивает пальцами другой руки у основания. Ответом ему служит полувздох-полувсхлип. 

Когда его целуют, всё ещё придерживая голову за волосы, Гинтоки всхлипывает уже сам. Собственная кровь и чужая слюна расцвечивают мир яркими красками. 

Когда Окита откидывается назад и берёт в руку уже стоящий член Гинтоки, тот даже не успевает выказать какого-то сопротивления. Но, откровенно говоря, не очень-то и хочет. 

Окита шипит, когда головка проходит внутрь, выгибает спину. Гинтоки кладёт ему руки на бёдра и замирает, когда сверху на него настороженно смотрят из-под полуприкрытых век. 

Гинтоки широко улыбается и дёргает его на себя. Входит глубже, задыхаясь от желания подмять под себя, войти до упора. Задрать ноги кверху и оттрахать так, чтобы запомнил на всю жизнь. Окита затравленно дышит, сцепив зубы. Грудь ходит ходуном, кожа натянута от напряжения так, что, кажется, вот-вот лопнет. 

Потом он переносит весь вес вперёд, хватается цепкими пальцами за плечи Гинтоки, нависает сверху. Смотрит осоловело и томно. Затем глубоко вдыхает и опускается до конца. Внутри у него влажно, и горячо, и очень, очень тесно. Гинтоки обхватывает его за задницу, притягивая ещё ближе, выгибает спину и вскидывает бёдра. Окита откидывает голову, выставляя напоказ линию горла, и стонет без остановки, тихо и отчаянно. Его трясёт. Видно, как напрягаются и расслабляются сильные мышцы живота. 

Держать его такого в руках охренительно хорошо. 

Гинтоки ведёт ладонями по напряжённым ягодицам, дотрагивается пальцами до того места, где они соединяются. Смазка горячая и вязкая, её много, она льётся на мошонку и ноги. Гинтоки массирует пальцами растянувшееся кольцо мышц, и Окита вздрагивает, опускает голову. Крепче сжимает руками его плечи и приподнимается. Потом опускается, и стонут они уже вдвоём, в унисон. 

Гинтоки ловит раскрытые губы напротив на полдороге, целует, жадно и куда придётся – в нос, в подбородок, в щёки. 

Их общие движения поначалу рваные и неуклюжие, а потом Окита находит ритм, а Гинтоки позволяет ему делать всё, что заблагорассудится, а сам подстраивается. Сжимает крепкие ягодицы руками, растопырив пальцы, помогая подниматься и опускаться на свой член. 

Окита дышит всё громче и громче, почти хрипит, закатив глаза. Видеть его таким непривычно. 

Он наращивает темп, и Гинтоки вспоминает о ране на бедре, о которой они оба явно забыли, когда выбирали такую позу. Ткань пропиталась красным, и нужно остановиться – хотя какой там, разве можно остановиться, когда оргазм уже почти рядом? 

Вот-вот, сейчас... 

В висках рвётся пульс, глушит сознание на несколько мгновений. 

Окита кончает следом, замирает, выгнувшись в руках Гинтоки. Его член так и остаётся твёрдым, и он бездумно смотрит на него некоторое время. А потом поднимает бёдра и вновь опускается на член Гинтоки, а потом ещё и ещё. Как заведённый, даже без посторонней помощи. Член внутри него тоже ещё твёрдый, тело Гинтоки прекрасно помнит, что такое трахать омегу, даже если ты не альфа. 

Этим нельзя насладиться за один раз. 

– Блядь, уж лучше так! – Окита чуть ли не скулит, сверкает глазами из-под мокрой от пота чёлки. – Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Когда же это закончится? 

Гинтоки улучает момент и всё-таки подминает его под себя, закидывает здоровую ногу себе на плечо. Окита замирает, вцепившись руками ему в горло. Ладони горячие и влажные, пальцы дрожат, но хватка крепкая. Гинтоки не обращает на это внимания, просто гладит его тело. Растирает сперму по животу, царапает ногтями соски, так, что Окита дёргается, дрожит под ним, еле сдерживаясь, непроизвольно сжимает мышцы вокруг члена Гинтоки – и эта ритмичная пульсация сводит с ума. Гинтоки жмурится, с трудом сглатывает и пытается не дышать – воздух практически не поступает внутрь. 

– Бесит, – говорит Окита и убирает руки. 

Раскидывает их в стороны ладонями вверх, и Гинтоки принимает это за сигнал к действию. 

Они трахаются ещё раз на полу в ванной, наплевав на неудобство. 

Кончая во второй раз, Окита шепчет еле слышно, крепко зажмурив глаза: 

– Бесит, бесит, бесит! 

После они раскатываются в разные стороны, мокрые от пота и семени. Дышат, словно загнанные на скачках лошади. Кто первым доберётся до беспамятства? 

«Я же тебе говорила», шепчет Гинтоки в ухо его интуиция. 

Ты опять чья-то замена. 

Будто первого раза не было достаточно.

***

Солнце медленно растекается сырым желтком по кронам деревьев. 

Оглушительно трещат цикады в кустах. Они изредка замолкают, как будто прислушиваясь. Словно своим дружным стрёкотом они посылают в небо сигнал «SOS» и ждут ответа. 

Спасите наши маленькие цикадьи души с этой гиблой планеты. 

Город шумит где-то вдалеке. Гинтоки в очередной раз радуется выбору жилья: по крайней мере, воздух здесь чище, а людей – всего ничего. Редкие соседи не проявляют любопытства, а остальные дома пустуют. 

Летом все отдыхают на море. 

– Точно? 

Тацума кивает. 

Они молча пьют. Хорошее сакэ, которое старый друг неизменно привозит с собой из поездок, оседает на языке сладковатой горечью. Слегка терпкой, в самый раз. И почти не пьянит. 

Тацума прилетел утром. Разобрался с таможней и неуёмной помощницей, а потом позвонил Гинтоки. Теперь он сидит на энгаве, расслабленный и вальяжный, прислонившись к деревянной перегородке. Щурится на закатное солнце сквозь тёмные очки, в кои-то веки используя их по назначению. Дышит медленно и размеренно, будто принюхивается к чему-то. 

Альфа всегда чувствует течную омегу. Это аксиома. 

Окита спит в своей комнате, за непроницаемыми для запаха и звуков стенами. Но его феромоны витают по всему дому. В гостиной, в маленьком коридоре, на кухне. В ванной. 

Пропитывают самого Гинтоки. 

«Ты пропах им изнутри и снаружи», – зло заметил Хиджиката. 

Теперь альфа сидит в доме омеги, которого Гинтоки обещал защищать от таких, как этот. Несовершенные стены и несовершенная людская воля – вот что разделяет этих двоих. 

Встретиться в другом месте Гинтоки отказался. Оставлять Окиту в том состоянии, в котором тот сейчас находится, – всё равно что вообще не соглашаться помочь ему. 

– Ты знаешь, я давно занимаюсь этим вопросом, – говорит Тацума, и Гинтоки вздыхает. 

Тягучая патока чужого голоса вновь замешивает его в тесто желания. Хорошо, что у него в последнее время неплохо с сексуальной жизнью. Интересно, как с этим у Тацумы? Если верить его бравадам, он теперь тот ещё бабник, но Гинтоки слишком хорошо знает друга, чтобы не понимать – тот просто глушит боль. 

Как может. 

– Ты же понимаешь, это дело государственного уровня. 

– Да ну? 

– Да, – Тацума наливает себе сам ещё и медленно пьёт. 

Гинтоки смотрит из-под полуопущенных ресниц на длинную, кажущуюся бесконечной шею в вырезе кимоно. Они сидят так близко на тесной энгаве, что соприкасаются разными частями тела – то коленом, то бедром. Места соприкосновения горят огнём. 

– Помнишь Альфа Ину? 

– Которые первыми высадились на нашей планете? 

– Они самые. Сильнейшая альфа-держава во Вселенной. По официальной версии, они прилетели на Землю случайно. 

Интуиция приказывает перестать пялиться на длинные ноги, разложенные на тёплых досках настила, и сосредоточиться на разговоре. Гинтоки слушается, хотя память услужливо подсовывает ему воспоминание о том, как выглядят сильные мышцы этих бёдер без одежды. 

– А на самом деле? 

– А на самом деле они кое-что искали в Солнечной системе, вот и наткнулись на нас. Искали ни много ни мало собственную исследовательскую линкор-лабораторию, которая пропала пару сотен лет назад. 

Гинтоки внимательно слушает вибрации знакомого голоса. Ему не нужны подсказки, чтобы понять, почему в официальной версии всё выглядит так благопристойно. 

– Там создавалось биохимическое и прочее оружие, собирались образцы жизни на других планетах. Что именно произошло, мне не удалось узнать. Известно только, что корабль они нашли. Здесь, на Земле. Он упал где-то на территории Китая в пятнадцатом веке. Именно упал, а не приземлился. Многие вирусы и бактерии попали в нашу атмосферу. Чёрная чума в Европе, мор в Индии. Как сообщил мой источник, мутация ДНК под систему альфа-омега произошла, скорее всего, из-за этих вирусов. Люди и Альфа Ину довольно схожи генетически, и понадобился лишь небольшой сдвиг, чтобы гетеросексуальное общество людей сменилось на общество альфа-омега. В Европе с этим сам знаешь как из-за христианства, а вот в Китае и Японии даже прижилось... 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что так было не всегда? 

– Мне пришлось вернуться на Землю, чтобы поднять исторические справки. Некоторые данные были заменены, причём грубо. Но доказательств нет – даже те старые учебники истории, которые я читал в университете, давно переизданы. 

Молчание едко разливается между ними, опасное и ядовитое. Страшное. Если верить словам Тацумы, получается, что люди стали такими не в процессе эволюции – эти изменения произошли в ходе биологической атаки. 

За несколько столетий до физического захвата аманто цивилизации людей. 

– По межгалактическим меркам, это преступление. Особенно, если совершено намеренно, – глухо произносит Тацума. 

Хмурится, уставившись в пустую пиалу, будто на её дне есть ответы на многие вопросы мироздания. Гинтоки знакома эта бесполезная привычка. 

– А это произошло намеренно? 

Тацума пожимает плечами. Сухожилия на шее танцуют под лёгкой тканью, но Гинтоки слишком занят невесёлыми мыслями, чтобы продолжать бесстыдно пялиться на чужое тело. 

– Они, похоже, и сами и не знают. Давно дело было. Если случайно, то это... 

Ему не нужно договаривать. 

Если корабль упал случайно – ведь в космосе немало опасностей, будь то поломка на самом судне или вездесущие астероиды – то и винить некого. Просто очередная дебильная случайность. 

Глупо. Нелепо. Ирония судьбы. 

Вроде того, как стать мэнкё в двенадцать и узнать, что ты – омега. 

– Потому Альфа Ину так настойчиво и решили захватить Землю: с помощью правительства легко замести следы. Но есть и хорошая новость, – тянет Тацума очередную тягучку и вдруг улыбается. 

Гинтоки вскидывает на него глаза и несколько мгновений любуется линией улыбчивых губ. 

– Это поправимо в некоторых случаях. Похоже, вирус дает необратимую мутацию, только если человек прошёл полное половое созревание как альфа или омега. Я имею в виду, без подавляющих веществ. И со случкой, – добавляет Тацума и вдруг резко ставит пустую пиалу на импровизированный стол между ними. 

Эхо удара повисает в тишине, словно стена из стекла. 

Губы у Тацумы кривятся, и Гинтоки прикрывает глаза, понимая – для друга добытая информация не приносит облегчения. Она лишь ставит крест на надежде из прошлого. Не дает закрыться болезненной ране, заставляя ее кровоточить вновь и вновь. 

Для Тацумы и Шинске ничего не изменится. Они повязаны навсегда. 

– Я дам тебе контакты одного хирурга за пределами Солнечной системы. Он может перестроить организм заново, если человек ещё не до конца сформирован физиологически. Однако эта операция довольно опасна. Ещё он сказал, что есть большая вероятность лишиться возможности иметь потомство и даже вероятность импотенции. Если, конечно, пациент вообще переживёт эту операцию – на людях её ещё не делали. 

На том и договариваются. 

Тацума привычно смеётся, когда Гинтоки предлагает заплатить за информацию. 

– Знаешь, на свете ещё есть вещи, которые нельзя купить за деньги. 

Остаётся только согласиться. 

Остаток вечера проходит в молчании. 

Когда ночь окутывает город, Тацума собирается назад. Он делает это быстро, однако в движениях улавливается ленца и странная грация для человека его роста и комплекции. 

Гинтоки стоит у стены, скрестив руки на груди, и следит за каждым его движением. 

За порогом Тацума вдруг тянется к нему, и он подается навстречу, словно намагниченный. Он зарывается теплой ладонью в волосы на затылке, прислоняется лбом ко лбу. Снимает очки и нервно запихивает их в карман. 

– Гинтоки. 

Сердце бьётся в горле, мешая дышать. Пол танцует под ногами, и вовсе не от выпитого сакэ. Рука Тацумы – вот и всё, что держит его прямо. 

Тацума почти никогда не снимает очки. И ещё реже называет его по имени нормально. 

Они смотрят друг на друга, глаза в глаза, и Гинтоки чувствует, что тает, как мороженое на солнце. 

– Полетим со мной, – шепчет Тацума. 

Вдох и выдох. Закрыть глаза и думать о чем-то крайне не возбуждающем. 

О волосатых ногах Мадао. О подмышках принца Хаты. 

И не о сладком. Уровень сахара в крови и так слишком низкий. 

– Я уже тебе говорил...– в тон ему отвечает Гинтоки. 

– ...что кому-то нужно смотреть отсюда на те звезды, где я бываю? 

– ...что я не хочу быть заменой. Мне казалось, ты понял. 

Тацума молча смотрит на него – Гинтоки чувствует это даже с закрытыми глазами – а потом наклоняется и целует его. Гинтоки знает, что тот так сделает, но не отстраняется. 

Поцелуй выходит коротким и сухим, всего пара касаний губами. Напоследок Тацума прикусывает его нижнюю и отпускает из объятий. 

– Береги себя, – говорит он, надевая очки. 

– И ты, – эхом отвечает Гинтоки и закрывает за ним дверь. 

В ванной мокро – наверняка Окита не терял времени даром, пока он провожал гостя из дома. 

Гинтоки всё равно. Он рвет на себе кимоно, еле сдерживается, стягивая остальную одежду, и выкручивает краны на полную мощность. Остервенело дрочит, проигрывая в голове сцену минутной близости снова и снова. Стоит в душевой, упершись в стену перед собой лбом, чтобы вода не смыла вкус Тацумы с губ. 

Член горит после такого издевательства, но некоторое облегчение всё же приходит. После того как горячая вода заканчивается, холодный душ отрезвляет ещё лучше. 

Он сам толком не понимает, почему Тацума так на него действует. 

В самом деле, не потому же, что старый друг – альфа? 

Хиджиката тоже альфа, но отношение Гинтоки к нему совсем иное. 

Хотя, наверное, ответ лежит на поверхности. 

Гинтоки просто влюбился тогда. 

Привыкший к вечно угрюмому Шинске и слишком серьёзному Зуре, он просто влюбился в весельчака Тацуму, будто обыкновенная школьница. Эти чувства живы до сих пор, как огонь, тлеющий в самом сердце пустой породы. 

«Обычная химия», говорит ему интуиция. 

Да, Гинтоки? 

Когда он выходит на кухню, Окита уже сидит там. Он обмахивается маленьким веером, но Гинтоки знает, что как бы жарко ему ни было, он не пойдет на энгаву, где недавно находился альфа. 

У него спокойный взгляд, но уголки губ опущены. 

– Ты всё слышал? 

Вместо ответа Окита поднимает руку – в ней записывающее устройство. Он нажимает на кнопку, и голос Тацумы вновь согревает успевшее продрогнуть на воздухе тело. Щёлкает кнопка стоп, и Гинтоки облегчённо вздыхает. 

– Завтра отправимся к этому врачу? 

На самом деле, Гинтоки не хочет этого говорить. 

Он всего лишь бета. 

Кто-то говорит, что быть бетой в этом мире – благословение. 

Гинтоки так не думает. 

Альфы и омеги созданы друг для друга. В этой системе – кто он? Ни рыба ни мясо, промежуточный этап? 

На самом деле, Гинтоки не хочет, чтобы Окита перестал быть омегой. Вообще не хочется отпускать его, расставаться. Ни за какие деньги в мире. 

Окита медлит мгновение, будто ждёт, что Гинтоки всё-таки решится что-то сказать, а потом молча кивает. 

***

Наутро Окита исчезает. 

Его нет долго, до самого вечера, и Гинтоки возвращается домой, в контору мастеров на все руки. 

Отосэ ничего не говорит, только молча наливает ему сакэ. У старухи всегда наготове два решения всех проблем на свете: выпивка и внимательный собеседник. Гинтоки выбирает только первое, ему не хочется ни о чём говорить. 

– Ты зря выбросил деньги на ветер, кучерявый, – ворчит Катарина, устраиваясь на стуле рядом. 

В баре полно людей, и свободных мест почти нет, поэтому отсаживаться нет смысла. 

– Я имею в виду, ты выглядишь совсем как всегда. Зачем ты ходил к пластическому хирургу? 

С трудом вспоминается шутливая отговорка его долгосрочной отлучки. 

– Передумал, – булькает в пиалу Гинтоки. 

– Струсил, – поправляет его Катарина. 

Гинтоки равнодушно пожимает плечами. В конце концов, заботиться о внешности – не мужская прерогатива. 

Сакэ не кончается, даже когда Гинтоки уже готов лопнуть. 

На следующий день идёт дождь. И на следующий. И так всю неделю.  
Вода заливает Эдо, гроза лупит по городу, словно позабытый всеми ребёнок, который хочет привлечь к себе внимание. 

– Август будет дождливым, – сообщает Кецуно Ана в прямоугольном обрамлении экрана телевизора. 

Позади неё к Терминалу подъезжают машины с гербами Альфа Ину на номерах. В городе будет отмечаться какая-то там годовщина союза людей и аманто. 

Гинтоки безвылазно сидит дома. Днём – за столом или на диване, а ночью – пьёт в баре Отосэ. 

Обычные бесцветные деньки. 

Шинпачи жалуется, что так он пропьёт все заработанные деньги, но это тоже привычно. 

Последняя пачка йен распределяется на домашние нужды. Закупка еды для Кагуры и Садахару, заначка шоколада для себя. Остаток идёт на мелкие бытовые расходы. Гинтоки не вникает, когда Шинпачи рассказывает ему, куда и зачем потратил деньги. Он не силён в ведении домашнего хозяйства, хотя давно бы пора научиться. 

Кагура гуляет под дождём дни напролёт. Для Ято отсутствие солнца на небе – радость. Когда он однажды спросил её, что она находит в этом безрадостном состоянии природы, Кагура только улыбнулась: 

– Это напоминает мне о матери. 

И о доме. 

Но об этом они не говорят, потому что это и так понятно. 

Кагура не спрашивает его об Оките. Просто молча смотрит так, будто тоже всё понимает. 

Среди окружения Гинтоки полно телепатов. Либо у него просто много хороших друзей. 

Единственный раз Гинтоки выходит на улицу для того, чтобы купить «Джамп». Тело само вспоминает, что сегодня понедельник, и выводит его на улицу. Дождь ненадолго прекратился, но чёрные тучи висят над городом, задевая брюхами многоэтажки. 

То, что на выходе из магазина его поджидает полицейская машина, Гинтоки воспринимает как закономерность. Поэтому он просто открывает дверцу и залезает внутрь – с неба опять начинает капать. 

Хиджиката трогает с места сразу же. Он курит и смотрит в зеркало заднего вида ещё угрюмей обычного. Если такое вообще возможно. Существует ли последний уровень угрюмости? Вряд ли. 

На заднем сидении рядом с Гинтоки расположился Горилла. 

Некоторое время проходит в молчании, поэтому Гинтоки вздыхает и раскрывает «Джамп» на «Реборне». Это должна быть последняя глава, и ему жутко интересно, чем всё закончится. 

Ничто не вечно, даже сёнены. 

– Куда ты дел Сого? – наконец, спрашивает Хиджиката. 

Он останавливает машину, и Гинтоки хочет вяло возмутиться, что не желает провести вечер в компании копов, да ещё и в тюрьме. Но в окне за водной стеной можно различить вывеску бара Отосэ. 

Его привезли домой, а не в участок. 

Кондо рядом вздыхает. 

– Тоши, не надо. Это выбор Сого. Он всегда отличался тем, что сам выбирал, что делать. Ёрозуя его никуда не девал и ни на что не подзуживал. 

Хиджиката отводит глаза и выщёлкивает докуренную сигарету за окно. Гинтоки в очередной раз понимает, почему такие звери, как Хиджиката и Окита, признают этого человека своим командиром и готовы ради него на всё. 

Похоже, в Шинсенгуми тоже есть парочка-тройка телепатов. Ну, или хороших друзей. 

Можно снимать сериал, только сделать всех соседями по лестничной площадке. 

Кондо продолжает, чуть понизив голос: 

– Сого сам выбрал принимать лекарства, сам выбрал оставить сестру, сам выбрал пойти на то, что он там сейчас делает. Ведь так, Ёрозуя-кун? 

Гинтоки молча кивает. 

До дома он добегает всё равно мокрым с головы до пят, сохранив сухим только «Джамп». 

***

Просыпаться утром рано – ещё та задачка, но Гинтоки уже каким-то шестым чувством ощущает, что сегодня у него опять гости. 

Наверное, это интуиция подсказала. 

Окита сидит в его гостиной, как тогда. Выглядит он замечательно, только немного бледный и уставший, но это вполне объясняется его словами: 

– Я с ночного дежурства. 

Он цел и здоров, весь в вязи бинтов – видно слегка краешек из-под шарфа. На столе вновь лежат прямоугольные стопочки покойных деревьев. 

– Отдаю долг, – взгляд напротив прямой и ясный. – Спасибо, данна. 

– Да всегда пожалуйста за ваши деньги, – привычно отвечает Гинтоки. 

Неловкое молчание висит между ними. Гинтоки пытается вспомнить, сколько дней прошло с их последней встречи, но всё время сбивается со счёта. Взгляд то и дело скользит по изгибу мягких губ, задерживается на линии подбородка. 

Мелодия сотового выводит их обоих из ступора. 

Окита хмурится, глядя на номер абонента. 

– Сдохни, Хиджиката. 

Он произносит это совсем буднично, как ни в чём не бывало. Словно не сам наорал на Хиджикату всего месяц назад, заставив убраться вон. 

– Буду через полчаса, – спустя минуту отвечает Окита и извиняюще улыбается. 

Судя по всему, жизнь в Шинсенгуми не очень-то и изменилась.

Гинтоки не идёт провожать его к двери. 

Днём Отосэ огорошивает его известиями о том, что всё Эдо стоит на ушах. 

– Взрыв в федеральной тюрьме, – она говорит это так же легко, как сообщает клиентам стоимость выпивки. 

Гинтоки вздыхает. 

Выпуск «Джампа» на этой неделе задерживают на день. 

***

Через несколько дней об этом уже судачат на каждом углу. 

Как сообщают по телевизору, взрыв произошёл в одной из камер тюрьмы и пропал всего лишь один человек. Или пропал, или считается мёртвым – никто не может толком утверждать. В новостные ленты как-то просочились кадры с развороченной камерой – дыра в стене, изувеченные прутья и выбитая дверь. По правде сказать, помещение выглядит так, будто там бушевал безумный гигант. 

В воображении Гинтоки он почему-то зелёный. И почему-то с лицом брата Изаи-сана. 

Вечером следующего дня они пьют вдвоём с Хиджикатой, но когда тот предлагает продолжить вечер где-то ещё, Гинтоки отказывается. 

– Не хочу. Прости, – смех выходит пустым и неестественным. Наверное, он всё же слишком мало выпил. – Я не хочу быть заменой. Думаю, он тоже не хотел быть заменой сестры, насколько погано это ни звучит. 

Хиджиката смотрит на него исподлобья, а потом неожиданно вздыхает. 

– Да, ты прав, – его привычная сигарета уныло свисает из уголка рта. – Как же бесит, что ты всегда прав. 

Разговор дальше не клеится, и они прощаются ещё до полуночи. 

Окита ждёт его на выходе из забегаловки. 

– Заразился сталкерством от своего Гориллы? – беззлобно ввинчивает Гинтоки. 

Жёлтые листья шуршат под ногами, самое начало осени. Ещё тёплый ветер ерошит волосы. 

– Ты ему отказал, не ожидал, – не обращая внимания на его слова, говорит Окита. 

Он присоединяется к Гинтоки по дороге домой. Идёт нога в ногу, засунув руки в карманы форменных брюк. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? Может, мы по-быстрому, в туалете? – вступает Гинтоки в словесную игру «А вот и неправда!» 

– На тебе нет его запаха. Нет, есть, но совсем немного. Это не то. 

– Ты же... – начинает Гинтоки, но потом прерывается на полуслове. 

Не хочет почему-то говорить очевидные вещи. 

– Да, – просто отвечает Окита, делая вид, что не замечает его замешательства. – И это как родиться заново. 

Он вдыхает полной грудью и мягко улыбается. 

Гинтоки стискивает пальцы на рукояти боккена, потому что иначе ведь не удержится – так хочется его обнять. Притиснуть к себе, чтобы убедиться в том, что видят глаза. 

Живой. 

– Но некоторые эффекты остались, всё равно многое чувствую, – продолжает Окита. – Это не напрягает, как тогда, просто чувствую. 

Они доходят до закусочной Отосэ. 

– Таки стал импотентом, – вздыхает Гинтоки. 

– Хочешь проверить? – улыбается Окита. 

– Ась? 

Тот только разминает затёкшие плечи. Смотрит из-под ресниц и облизывает губы. 

Гинтоки срочно хочется скупить весь данго в Эдо. 

– Китайка дома? Если да, то лучше нам найти другое место. 

Гинтоки недоумённо рассматривает Окиту. Вроде бы всё в нём как обычно: дерзкий взгляд, неуловимая улыбка, открытая поза. 

В этой игре он явно пропустил какой-то квест, важный для понимания основной линии сюжета. 

– Данна, у меня впечатление, что это тебе операцию сделали, причём лоботомию, – ехидничает Окита. – Я тебе предлагаю переспать. Если не согласен, то пока, пойду прогуляюсь. 

– Эй, стой! Шинпачи и Кагуры нет, они у Отаэ. 

Окита поднимается по лестнице не дожидаясь окончания фразы, будто заранее знал ответ. Гинтоки идёт за ним, словно привязанный. 

Маленький карманный данна. 

– И всё-таки, – не унимается Гинтоки, когда они остаются наедине и Окита прижимает его спиной к двери. Ловкие руки уже забрались под кимоно и теперь занимаются пряжкой пояса. – Почему я? 

– Потому что я тебя хочу, – звук расстёгиваемой молнии брюк громче их общего шумного дыхания. – Ещё есть вопросы? 

– Смазку принёс? 

Поцелуй похож на мёд – сладкий и тягучий.

КОНЕЦ.


End file.
